


If Elsa were the villain

by TheLostDisneyPrincess



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dark, Dark Magic, Elsa is kinda sorta insane, ElsaAnna smut, Emotional Manipulation, Enchantment, Evil Elsa, F/F, F/M, Fan Theorys, Helsa smut, Incest, Kristelsa smut, Lemons, Oral Sex, Phsyical manipulation really, Rough Sex, Smut, Yeah mental manipulation as well, not an au, seriously guys this is very dark, sort of non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostDisneyPrincess/pseuds/TheLostDisneyPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the event's which occurred in Arendelle were no accident?<br/>Perhaps the fateful moments were not as spontaneous or as accidental as they seemed...<br/>They were coordinated and designed by one particular white haired Snow Queen. But why?  </p><p>NOT AN AU! All the scenes in this either did happen in frozen, or happened off stage! Larger summary inside. ElsaAnna lemons (incest) Kristelsa, Helsa. Dark themes, vague insanity, attempted Sororicide. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Elsa were the villain

**Before you read this, take note!**

**This contains dark themes (evil Elsa anyone?) ElsaAnna lemons, hints at Helsa, and Kristelsa lemons. (oh yeah.)**  
Another note; I reference the Snow Queen In this (like Hans Christian Anderson) so before (or after) you read, just look it up in Wikipedia for a basic like, 10 second read plot line. Everything will make a lot more sense.  
Also, if you really want a mindfuck, then watch Frozen after you've read this.

**REMEMBER**

**THIS IS NOT AN AU!  
** **The premise of this is that this is what was actually going on in frozen (all the scenes and timelines match up) the lines stay the same (with the exception of a few scenes which quite possibly could have happened; the camera just wasn't trained on them at the time) e.g. my explanation for Elsa freezing Annas heart, for Hans attempting to kill Anna etc.** **  
****Think of it as a Fanfiction crossed with a character POV crossed with a conspiracy theory.**

**Enjoy.**

**Where it all began.**

"Mama! Papa!"

I call out, my voice shrill as I cradle the body of my younger sister in my arms. I did this. I hear the sound of wood groaning In protest, without even looking up I know that the room had begun to freeze.

I'm a monster.

The realization pierces me like an arrow to my heart, I'm numb from the shock. I hardly even hear my parents enter the room, their words are only echoes inside my empty mind, my body little more than an hollow shell.

"Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" my father's commanding voice speaks from some direction in the room, I can't make myself look at him. Only at the small body in my arms.

"It was an accident." I find myself saying, not defending my actions, but convincing myself. It was an accident. It has to be an accident. The emptiness inside me only grows, I feel hollow, despondent. Oddly, I feel no grief, no pain, no anguish. Just a shell.

"I'm sorry, Anna." I say softly, the words ringing hollow in my head. I am still unable to look at my parents, I can't shift my gaze from my sister.

"She's Ice Cold!" I hear my mother saying. Briefly, I wonder whether she is talking about me, or Anna. It could be either.

"...I know where we have to go." My father speaks in his authoritative voice. I allow myself to think that everything is going to be alright, that mama and papa will fix everything. That this never even happened, that I didn't hurt my sister, that all will be forgiven and forgotten.

But I am not that stupid.

**Fear is my enemy.**

When the rocks start to roll towards us, I am almost unsurprised, still in my state of calm, my state of emptiness. Oddly, even though I feel nothing but numbness, my eyes widen, as if with shock to see the trolls as I cling to my mother's skirts. The rocks part for an older being, I sense a deep earth magic within him. I know him to be the oldest, the leader, identified by his moss cape and leaf headdress. He reaches up and takes my hand, looking up into my eyes. His hand is cold and dry, like cool stone. In my state of emptiness, I feel an odd sensation to snatch my hand back.

"Your Majesty. Born with the powers or cursed?" He asks, his ancient voice betraying the panic that everyone except me was feeling. Inwardly, I almost laugh at the question, for are they not both the same thing?

Even though I am born with them, I am still cursed.

"Born. And they're getting stronger." My father asks mechanically, his voice betraying his worry. The troll beckons to my frantic mother, who leans down to show him my unconscious sister. My eyes lock onto her slumbering, peaceful face, a white streak now in her ginger hair. I feel a strange sensation of dark pride, the fact that had previously shocked and horrified me now almost delights me.

I had done this.

I must be stronger than I thought, the things I can do…

Somewhere inside my hollow mind, it strikes me the troll is speaking in his world weary voice.

"You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head…can be persuaded." He says, sounding calmer. Both my parents breathe a sigh of relief. Anna, their precious, cheery Anna, will be alright after all.

"Do what you must." My father says, his regal voice all but gone in favour of anxious panic. Both my parents, so concerned over my sister, that they will do almost anything to save her. I feel something entering the empty shell of my body, something new, something dark, something unnatural. I instantly recognise it.

Hatred.

The rock waves his hand in the air, and a picture appears. Anna jumping off a snow drift I had built, was erased into a picture of Anna on a sled. A picture of us skating inside the ballroom on my ice rink, was quickly changed to us skating outside, on a frozen lake. The darkness growls, raising its head.

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe... But don't worry, I'll leave the fun." He speaks reassuringly, my parents sag with relief, Outwardly I smile happily. On the inside, I am screaming.

I am being erased.

All I can do, my magic, is being taken.

They can't do this.

The darkness slides further inside the hollow shell where my love, my devotion to my family used to be. The troll takes the memories back into his hand and, almost in slow motion, places them back in Anna's head.

I know I have lost.

"She will be okay." He says, my parents sigh, happy. She will be okay. She will be okay. She will be okay. I find myself being forced to look into my sisters sleeping face, my father's hand on my shoulder feels threatening rather than reassuring, I look at the peaceful Anna, I find myself speaking.

"But she won't remember I have powers?" I say, my voice sounding petulant, even to my own ears. Unable to look at my sister anymore, I glance back to the troll.

"It's for the best." My father says softly, I glance up into his handsome, warm face, his eyes filled with gentle, kind concern.

I fight the urge to retch.

My gaze drops to my hands, the source of my powers.

"Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow." The troll speaks, moving away from my parents. Eager to get out of the embrace with my family, I quickly follow him. He stops about five paces away, casting his hands to the sky. The northern lights suddenly move into a silhouette, a slim woman with a braid conducting snowflakes from her hands.

"There is beauty in your magic..."He says, the woman casts a large snowflake into the sky before peaceful image is suddenly shattered, it turns red and the snowflake is devastated, pierced by ice spikes. "but also great danger." I feel myself shrinking back from the image, my eyes wide. "You must learn to control it." He says, the woman casting the snowflake suddenly turns to her side, either side of her are red ice spikes in the shape of people. I watch, horrified as the woman is quickly set upon by the people, consumed.

"Fear will be your enemy."

He finishes. Feeling my parents eyes on me, I swallow my repulsion, gasp and quickly bury my face in my father's chest, he wraps his arms around me, I feel as though I am suffocating.

"No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone... including Anna." He says, his words so regal and forceful that I almost don't realise what he is saying. When I do, I feel the darkness inside me rise, before it floods inside me occupying the hollow emptiness, totally consuming me.

I'm going to be imprisoned.

**Do you want to build a snowman?**

" _Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play!"_

Anna sings outside my door, her young voice pleasant and sweet. I bite my tongue against the urge to snarl at her, for her to leave me be, and instead stay silent. I notice out of the corner of my eye frost gathering at the window, my breath now leaves little fog patches in the air. I swing down from the bed, just in time to see Anna peaking at the bottom of the door. I quickly grab a dress and shove it in front of the gap.

" _I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away!"_

I shrug, if I'm going to use my powers, I might as well go all the way, no matter what papa dear says. I concentrate, and try to create a line of icicles dangling from the ceiling, but, I can't seem to force the magic out of me. I can hardly focus on the sweet words of Anna anymore, I can only vaguely hear them. Something about being best buddies, but I am far too preoccupied with trying to force my powers out of me, swallowing panic.

What is happening?

Usually I have to fight to keep my powers In check, not fight to get them out…

" _Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman?"_

She asks, her lips practically in the keyhole. I shut my eyes, concentrating.

" _Go away Anna!"_  I snap over my shoulder. I don't have time for this, if the whiny brat wants to build a snowman, then she can do it alone.

I start, shocked at myself. Whiny Brat?

" _okay, bye."_

She says, her voice sad. I hear her trudge away, and then suddenly, the room explodes in white.

There is snow, everywhere.

**Normal.**

I lean on the window sill, staring out over the kingdom, Arrendelle. I see children playing in the streets, some building snowmen, some throwing a ball of stuffed rags to one another. Smoke curls from the chimneys of the houses, where people live their normal lives. I briefly fantasise about just being an ordinary commoner, playing with the other children. No powers, no duties, no…no crown.

Oddly, that thought, which was meant to bring comfort, repulses me. When did I start to want to rule? I glance down and gasp sharply, I have frozen the window sill.

**Conceal.**

I'm standing scarily close to a fire, my father kneels down in front of me, his green eyes trusting and friendly. I get the alarming feeling of being trapped, before he leans even closer to me. I fight the urge to run away. He holds something in his hands, a pair of white gloves. I swallow as I hold out my hands, he slips the gloves on. A feeling of being enclosed shuts in around me, like I've been put in a cage. I have to bite my lip to prevent myself from screaming. Unknowingly, he pats my hand, which is trembling with the effort of controlling myself.

"see? Your good. Conceal it…" He begins in the old chant, before looking at me expectantly. I draw in a shaky breath.

"don't feel it." I say my part in the mantra,  **his** mantra. He smiles at me gently before we speak together.

"don't let it show."

Why are they doing this to me?

**Getting stronger.**

I pace in front of my parents, the entire wall behind me covered in ice. My ice. My powers are growing.

So why aren't I afraid?

Why aren't I ashamed?

Why am I proud of my strength?

Despite this, I know I need to keep up the pretence of a worried, fearful 12 year old girl.

"I'm scared. It's getting stronger." I whine, widening my eyes in fake fear. I am getting to be quite the actress.

"Getting upset only makes it worse." He says, trying to reassure me. Doesn't he see?

I want to make it worse.

My father goes to hug me, but I am unable to do that any longer. The sickening warmth coming from them is too much. I quickly back into the corner, he looks at me, questioning. I frantically think of an excuse, a lie.

"No. Don't touch me. I-I don't want to hurt you." I lie sweetly. I get a sense of dark satisfaction from my parents looking at each other, completely believing me.

How are they so blind?

**See you in two weeks.**

I quietly move through the castle, the sun setting over the icy glaciers. Since father, if I can call him that, dismissed most of the servants, it's easy to wander around without being noticed. Besides, I can't stay in that prison of a room the whole time. My little sister is probably out building a snowman somewhere. As I cross by my parents room, I halt. It's Anna, her hair now longer and in two braids. She has grown so much… She is in the arms of my parents, my captors, my imprisoners.

"see you in two weeks!"

I hear her say in her chirpy sweet voice. I look into the faces of the three people always in portraits, always together, always…loving each other. The total adoration on each of their sickeningly human faces makes me gasp and lean against the doorframe. The strength, the might, the  _warmth_ of their love leaves me reeling, a feeling of near powerlessness comes over me. No, No, No! I quickly turn, my back to the wall before I concentrate, trying to push a snowflake out of my uncovered hands, but nothing happens.

Their love has stopped my powers.

I quickly turn on my heel and flee through the corridors, my small blue train flying behind me like a blizzard. I feel something roll down my face and hit the ground with a tinkle, I realise that my tears have frozen mid-air. I reach my room and toss myself inside, slamming the door. I wrench the white gloves off my hands, biting my tongue so hard against a scream I taste blood, the hatred, the darkness, the sheer  _power_ inside me too much, all too much.

" _see you in two weeks!"_

" _see you in two weeks!"_

" _See you in two weeks!"_

Anna's voice echoes in my mind, each time growing with mocking and venom, the ice inside me growing stronger from where their love had blocked its passage, building underneath the surface of my skin, cold and painful, fear, anger and darkness course through me like my cold blood. Where I should feel love is gone, empty, all I can feel is the ice, my body feels like it's freezing, almost painful. My blood is sounding in my ears, my face is wet from icy tears, the memory of my powerlessness shocking, terrifying and vivid, I can't help but cry out.

I see them in my mind's eye; arms wrapped around each other, the sheer love in my parents face as they look down on my younger sister.

Why are they taking everything away from me?

My freedom, my identity, and now, my Powers.

Anna can stop my magic.

Something inside me snaps.

It is with a smothered scream that I feel my power, my devotion, whatever love I have left ripped out from my very soul and exploding inside me, leaving through my freezing skin, cast into the air. Voices, people and images flick through my mind like ghosts, tainted and frightening, faces leering at me through the darkness like nightmares.

" _we will limit her contact with people, hide her powers from everyone including Anna…"_

" _Fear will be your enemy…"_

" _She will be alright…"_

One last tear trickles down my face, my eyes shut. It rolls down my cheek, down my chin. It seems to take an eternity until I can hear the tell-tale tinkle as it falls to the ground, the sound loud and echoing inside my mind, like a thunder clap rather than a small ice drop falling. Slowly, I open my eyes.

I glance around the now blue room caustically, a smile curving my face, still wet with tears. It looks like a bucket of water has been tipped on the chambers, and then frozen in mid-air. Sparkling ice covers the walls, icicles hang from the ceiling. The glass in the window has been blasted out; any furniture has been thrown against the wall. Frozen, splintered wood is scattered all over the room, as are papers and books, all covered in ice. I laugh, a hollow dead sound, my breath leaving a small fog patch in the air. The love Anna fosters has the power to stop my magic, to thaw my ice. But take away that love, and… I smile at the thought.

They have to go.

" _Sorry Anna dear. I think it may be a little longer than two weeks."_

**Do you have to go?**

I curtsey, my eyes reflecting fear and worry, whilst inside, I am singing. My parents smile at me sadly, I know the kindness in their eyes to be as fake as the concern in my own.

"Do you have to go?" I plead falsely, my eyes flicking over them. They look at each other.

"You'll be fine Elsa." My father says, his words meant to reassure. A dark leap of joy sounds inside me.

You know, I think I will.

**The storm.**

I watch from the same window I had frozen years earlier as my parents walk up the gangplank to the wooden ship, the sun setting. My mouth curves at the corners as I stand still, watching the ship sail into the distance, the darkness inside me like a hound, panting to be let off its leash. I wait until the boat can no longer be seen before I lean forward, laying an ungloved hand on the window and concentrating, channelling my powers through me until they surface at my fingertips. The glass underneath my hand quickly fractures and snap freezes, the glass exploding outwardly onto the streets below. I concentrate, shutting my eyes before I quickly gather my power inside of me, concentrating it at my core, at my frozen, cold heart. I smile before I allow it to come up, up from my centre and through me, distilling power from the very ice of my soul. I open my eyes slowly before I exhale, feeling all the magic leave me in the form of a small, icy cloud of breath. I slump against the window frame, temporarily weak as I watch the small piece of fog drift away from me, my breathing heavy as it gathers in size, in strength as it rises, joining the other clouds. The sky turns grey before a bunch of angry, dark clouds scud out to sea. I chuckle before grazing my hands against the empty window, creating a new pane of ice before I turn away from the casement.

" _Oh dear, I hope mummy and daddy are okay. It looks like a snowstorm might be coming. How strange for this time of year."_

**We only have each other**

" _Elsa, please, I know you're in there, people are asking where you've been…"_

The cracked and delightfully broken voice of Anna sounds from my doorway, I halt the snow which I had called in my room, the snowflakes stilling in the air, so much like when I'm aggrieved, but I have discovered I can do this without sadness. I have been practising. For what, well, time will tell.

But it will be vital.

" _They say have courage, and I'm trying too,"_

She says, her voice cracking. I smile, running my hand over a snowflake gently. Oh Anna. Ever the brave one, how…courageous of her. She probably just came back from the funeral. After all, why else would people care about where I have been.

I am the heir after all.

I bite my lip against a laugh. I have to wait three more years, but finally, I will be queen, at least, officially. The power is already mine, I just don't have the crown on my head. The throne will be mine, and I can show myself for what I am.

" _I'm right out here for you, just let me in…"_

Honestly. In all these years, has that girl learned nothing? What makes her think that things will start to change now?

Well, she should be comforted.

Thinks will indeed change.

I hear her lean against the door and slide against it, sitting on the ground. I go and sit by the door, tantalizingly close to my sister, only separated by a tiny bit of wood. Her grief and love is such that the warmth coming from her hardly even registers with me, my powers are flowing easily. It would be so easy, so easy to just snap freeze her now.

But I can't, she will know my pain. I have to take her love, to make her just like me, and only then, will her warmth leave her.

" _we only have each other, it's just you and me. What are we going to do? Do you want to build a snowman?"_

She finishes on a delightful sob, which warms my cold soul, her voice weak and defeated. That's it Anna. Let the ice embrace you, let my cold envelop you. Let my darkness take you.

I'm so close to being free.

In celebration, I allow my powers to seep from my figure and onto the wooden floor in the shape of a snowflake, the snow I had stilled hangs frozen in the air. She will be as cold and as dark as I am, the warmth inside her which has the ability to staunch my powers will be no more.

I will be unstoppable.

**For the first time in forever.**

" _For the first time in forever…I won't be alone."_

I hear Anna's high clear voice rise sweetly from the courtyard gardens, I release a small dark chuckle.

She thinks she's been alone?

At least she hasn't been locked in a room for 13 years.

I stand still, watching the people below me in the citadel, smiling, laughing, happy. A new sovereign, a new ruler for Arrendelle. After today, it will be the end, I will be queen.

Well, queen in name.

My darling parents rather neglected to name a successor, should they die before I was 21, so, with a panicked ministry, the country in turmoil, it was my duty to step up, and take control. Outwardly, I showed great reluctance, but inwardly, I was laughing.

Naturally, news of my power didn't reach beyond the palace walls, after all, who would believe it?

Why would I, the Shut Away Princess, keep the gates closed, the windows bared and the people out?

Why would I want to be left alone, to be isolated? Why would I keep my sister, whose love of travelling and hatred of being shut away was well known, in this prison of a castle? The answer to everything I do, for everything I am to do in the future, remains the same it has always been.

Anna.

Despite being shut out, being shut in, and having to shut up, despite our parents death and my rejection of her, she still retains her love, her fire. If anything, her spirit has grown.

As has her ability to halt my powers.

These days, she hardly ever comes by my door, but her mere presence inside the palace has caused me to have to push my magic out of me harder then I otherwise would have. Love had become her strength, the warmth inside her fighting my ice. I know that I can't freeze her, I can't make her just like me with that…fire inside her.

No, If I am to beat her, if I am to win this little game of cat and mouse, then I need to not merely break her, but shatter her.

Something I am not in a position to do, not whilst we are so distant.

" _I can't wait to meet everyone….What if I meet_ _ **the one!**_ _"_

She gasps, her voice loud and disruptive of my thoughts. I roll my eyes before pausing, a thought popping into my mind before I laugh.

I mightn't be able to be able to shatter her, but someone else could.

That warm, love filled heart wouldn't be able to take being broken, not a second time, not after already losing two loved ones.

No, it can't work. As much as she fantasises, the chances of a perfectly charming, loving, titled man being at the coronation are far too limited. I sigh before raising my ungloved hand, a small snowflake appearing from my fingertips. It dances around my hand, almost like it has a life of its own. I hear Anna's voice echo from the portrait gallery this time, I imagine her bouncing on the settees, like she has done for so many years.

" _And I know it's totally crazy, to dream I'd find romance! But for the first time in forever…At least I've got a chance."_

She sings joyfully, her crystal clear voice near perfect. I gaze over the guests, gathering at the closed gates. I close my eyes, concentrating. I need to focus, today was the day.

" _Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be."_

I sing softly, the same tune as my sister, but twisted, dark, my own sombre song. I am unable to prevent the small sarcastic tone in my voice, I smile before I turn away from the window, picking up a pair of azure blue gloves from a table, and placing them on my hands. I clench my fists within them, biting my lip on a scream as the familiar pain and shock of my powers being limited courses through me. I shut my eyes, calming myself as I walk over to a portrait of my father at his coronation. I stare up at it, a small smile curving my features.

" _Are you proud of me daddy?"_  I silently ask the soundless portrait, almost expecting an answer.

I want to take it down, But somehow, I can't bring myself to. I keep it up there, a reminder of who I am, of what I am, of what I did. Unable to bear the feeling any longer, I take the gloves off my white hands, sighing with relief before I lightly pick up a powder jar and candle stick I've been practising with.

" _Conceal. Don't feel. Put on a show! Make one wrong move and everyone will know."_

I mimic my father's words, my voice one octave above a snarl. The powder jar and candlestick quickly grow ice spikes and frost over without my gloves; I slam them back down onto the table. Whilst I had perfected the use of my powers, I am yet to learn how to prevent them.

There's no way out of it.

I have to wear the gloves.

It won't do to have my secret revealed just as I ascend the throne, at least, not until later, as planned.

My hands tremble as I pick up the azure gloves, and reluctantly slip them back on.

" _It's only for today."_

I sing to myself, referring to the painful enclosing feeling, the panicky sensation of being trapped rises in me, but I swallow it down.

" _it's agony to wait."_

I murmur, being quite literal. I straighten my spine, squaring my shoulders and lifting my chin.

This is it.

I swing open the double doors to the corridor, for the first time in forever.

" _Tell the guards, to open up the gates!"_

I say authoritatively to the two lines of servants which line the dim corridor. I step forward, my trembling gloved hands clasped in front of me, my plum train drifting behind me.

" _Don't let them in. Don't let them see."_

I sing softly, my eyes trained on the door way in front of me. They can't know my plans for today. The coronation is just the beginning.

" _be the good girl you always have to be."_

I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm and venom as I twist Anna's tune, her song becoming as dark and as cold as my soul.

" _Conceal, don't feel don't let them know."_

I finish, passing through the wooden doorway, intricately carved. The servants stare at me, the first time they have seen their princess since she locked herself away. Or, more accurately, since my family locked me away. Punished for my talents, vilified for my gifts, and pitied for my existence.

The shut away princess.

As I slowly descent the stairs to the small stave chapel, the darkness inside me stirs, rearing its head. This is it.

I am going to be queen.

But I won't have total power, my strength will be limited until she is just like me.

But how can I do that?

I glance out an arched window as I make my way to the church, and halt, my eyes widen. It's my sister, finished with her pretty little song of self-pity, in a boat with…with a man. Auburn hair and clear green eyes, even from the large distance, I can see he is handsome. He pulls her up, clearly asking how she is. She curtseys, and says something to him, I can imagine their conversation.

"I'm a princess." I mutter under my breath, my voice high and sweet but dripping with poison as I imitate my little sister, he falls to his knees. The horse, which seems to be holding the boat up (I take it to be his) quickly lifts his leg in a bow, making the boat nearly topple, Anna falls back and the handsome man falls on top of her. I chuckle darkly to myself as I watch them try and recover, my sister blushing like mad. The horse quickly slams its leg down, and the pair fall back down again, The man now on the bottom of the boat, and Anna on top of him. I see her stutter, her face growing even redder, not meeting the man's eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Please love me, because my big sister was mean, and now I have a complex." I mock her, my smirk growing as I watch them get up, he helps her to her feet. I turn away from the window, smiling darkly. He wasn't after her for her title, he was kind to her before he knew she was a princess, besides, I could see the love in his eyes from here.

Well well well, it looks like my luck is changing.

 _it looks like you have met the one after all, sister dear_.

**The coronation.**

I stand at the altar, the choir above us singing Heimr Arnadair softly, the chapel silent and bright with the sunlight streaming in from the high arched windows. Out of the corner of my eye, I see my sister wave to someone in the audience, I turn my head slightly to the side and see the same man who she met at the docks wave back, his hair oddly wet. I turn my attention back towards the bishop, who has taken the crown, and, almost like time has slowed, places it on my head. I fight the urge to snatch it and run away. I am filled with the sensation of power, of consequence. I am the queen.

_Well, not just yet._

The sceptre and orb are presented to me on a green cushion, I eagerly reach for them. I'm so close. I am distracted by the bishop, who hisses at me.

"Your majesty, the gloves." He reminds me. I halt, my fingers brushing against the gold metal as I stare at him coldly before I sigh and lightly take off the gloves, I am unable to prevent a small whimper of relief. My hands are trembling from the intensity of being able to feel all my powers again, all too much.

I pick up the orb and the sceptre, the two golden objects heavy in my hand as I turn around to face the audience, who are all smiling happily. They all stand as the bishop starts to chant. I feel my powers start to thrum through me, like a second heartbeat, preparing to freeze the sacred items.

"Sehm hon hell-drr, in-um hell-gum, ayg-hum ok krund ee thes-um hel-gah stath, ehk the, frahm, fur ear, U-thear"

The bishop chants in old-norse, the language of my forefathers. I glance down at the golden objects in my hand, frost is starting to gather where my trembling hands grasp the metal, the release of my shackled magic making my powers return to fast for me to control. However, they should be solid ice by now, the candlestick and powder jar in my room were frozen almost immediately…whats holding them back?

I glance to the side, seeing my sister, smiling at me happily.

Of course…

_Anna._

I hear the four words which have been haunting me for as long as I can remember, four words I have longed to hear.

" _Queen Elsa of Arrendelle."_

He finishes, the crowd echo back obediently, like sheep.

" _Queen Elsa of Arrendelle_."

They all cheer, laugh and clap, a new ruler, a new queen, a new sovereign. I quickly shove the orb and sceptre back onto the velvet cushion, hesitating before I place the gloves back on my slim white hands, biting my lip against crying out, my powers screaming at being locked up again.

_Soon we will be free._

_Just a few more hours._

I may have been crowned queen, but the main fun was still to come. I smile gently into the crowd, my blue eyes flicking over the miscellaneous faces, until I find the one I'm looking for. A Handsome prince in a white coat, auburn hair wet and tousled around a fair face, a dusting of freckles across his nose, clear green eyes stare at me blamelessly, wide with innocence and sweet joy. Oddly, as I stare at him, I sense something. Much like how I felt the trolls age and earth magic, I feel something coming from the young man, something entirely familiar. I feel it from Anna all the time.

Warmth.

Well well well. It seems that my little sister has actually found her true love.

How delicious.

I beckon to a waiting attendant, whose eyes widen as she trips over herself to come and serve me. She dips into a reverent curtsey.

"Rise. Who is that, sitting next to that sleeping dignitary?" I murmur quietly, so my sister cannot hear. The homely brown eyes lock onto the red haired man, a small frown appears on her freckled brow.

"That's Prince Hans of the Southern Isles your highness." She murmurs, clearly confused as to why I am asking. I smile at her gently, with a kindness that I force myself to feel.

"Go and tell him that I am granting an audience with him before the coronation ball this evening. He will meet me in my chambers." I say quietly, she nods and quickly scurries from the podium, making her way across the wooden bench, almost tripping on the sleeping ambassador, whose head is leaning on this Hans. I don't bother to watch his probably surprised expression before I sweep off the dais, walking down the aisle, the congregation rising, my head held high, the crown weightless on my head.

I'm the queen.

**A frozen heart.**

I sit at my desk thoughtfully, my hands pointed in a steeple underneath my chin. I feel an odd sensation of nervousness flutter in my stomach, I realise that I am tense about what is to come at the coronation ball, only a few short hours away, I glance out the window, the sun was beginning to set. Honestly, who had the idea of having me crowned first thing in the morning? I glance down at the reports in front of me from our spies in the Southern Isles, after about twenty minutes, I know all about this Prince Hans. 12 older brothers, My My. I finish scribbling on the piece of yellow parchment, just in time before I hear a tentative knock at the door, knuckles brush against the wood.

"Enter." I say calmly, the white door creaks open and a tall, slim man strides in, managing to nearly trip over. I do not move from my position behind the desk, he stands before me, bowing waist deep. For the first time, I look at him closely. His auburn hair shines in the evening light, and when he straightens, his green eyes are as clear as a pool of water in a forest glen, showing nervousness. A small smile curves his pink lips, a dusting of freckles over his nose. I feel my cold heart skip a beat as I look at him, and if I react that way, then no wonder Anna had clearly fallen for him already. I place my bare hands underneath my chin, locked together.

"Your Majesty." He murmurs reverently, clearly resisting the impulse to fidget.

"Prince Hans." I say pleasantly, my voice cool. He smiles wanly, clearly worried. It's a shame that such a gorgeous man has the personality of my sister.

Oh well. Easy fixed.

"Might I know the reason for the pleasure of an audience-" He begins a clearly rehearsed speech, I hold up a pale hand to silence him.

"You're in love with my sister, aren't you?" I say, smiling gently. His reaction of stammering shock tells me everything I need to know.

"no, we-we just met, I can assure you that I have no such intentions…" He stutters, before trailing off, his eyes wide with surprise and fear. I give a low smooth chuckle before standing up from the desk and moving to the side, he turns to face me. I smile at him friendlily.

"Don't be so afraid, I think it's wonderful! You two will make quite the pair!" I say smiling, my voice pleasant. He sags in relief, giving me a shaky smile.

"In fact, I give you my blessing to court her." I continue, his innocent smile grows wider, his expression so sickly sweet I have to turn my gaze away before I swallow down my repulsion, bringing my gaze back to his face and his easily readable expression before I smile, this time, dark and predatory. He notices the change and looks at me in confusion.

"The problem is, O Prince, I can't have my darling sister, so desperate for love, making the wrong decision." I say sweetly, he looks at me in confusion.

"And I'm afraid that at the moment, you are entirely unsuitable." I finish, smirking at him. He really is very attractive. His brow furrows, his green eyes confused and worried.

"But I thought you gave permission-" He interrupts, but I continue, ignoring him.

"but after all, everyone's a bit of a fixer upper. I suppose it falls to me to fix  **you.** " I smirk. He frowns indignantly, before opening his mouth to reply.

However, I don't give him the chance.

I quickly grab the white lapels of his formal jacket and lean up, pressing my lips to his. He gasps in confusion and shock, his hands pressing against my shoulders, trying to force me back carefully, afraid of hurting me, but I don't move. His lips are pleasantly soft, but all too warm. He struggles against me as I concentrate, channelling my powers up from my core and through my mouth, and into his. He shrieks against me and tries to push me back, not softly this time, but earnestly fighting. My magic is starting to settle into him, beginning to freeze him. He grows colder and colder, he no longer struggles as I pour my ice into him through the kiss, freezing his heart. When his temperature is icy, I let go of him, breaking the kiss. I look into his clear green eyes, no longer filled with love or hope, but blank and hard, empty but for cold, frozen adoration. A innocent smile no longer present on his face, but a cruel smirk, I smile.

"much better." I say softly before releasing his white lapels, he stands still as I walk around him, examining him fully.

"What is your purpose?" I question him, staring into his empty face, that is, empty but for blinding, cold, icy worship.

"to serve you my queen, utterly and entirely." He answers back automatically, like the question requires no thought.

"Who do you love?" I ask.

"You, Elsa, Queen of Arrendelle." He says simply, I grin, wider.

"Oh, I could get used to this." I chuckle. He stares at me blankly. A dark thought slips through my mind, I shift closer to him, pressing my torso against his. If I am to keep my hold over him, over my pathetic lovesick fool of a sister, then I am to use any methods necessary.

 _Any_ methods necessary.

It makes a smirk tug at my mouth.

I reach up and trail my fingers up the crease of his collar, pressing it down. His eyes drop to my hands, widening slightly.

"My Queen, what are you-" he begins, I smirk, my eyes coming up to meet his as I drag his tie off his neck, letting it slip through my fingers to the ground.

"You're not here to question me my pet. I am your Queen, and that means I am the one in command. And what I command is that you do what you are meant to do" I murmur, sliding his tailcoat from his broad shoulders and nimbly unbuttoning his shirt. His eyes stare into mine, darkening with delightful and delicious lust.

It feels so freeing, destroying someones innocence. I really must do it more often.

"You know what I want, don't you?" I ask sweetly, sliding my hands up his now exposed chest, running my fingers up his delicately muscled chest, toned from what I imagine to be years of fencing practise. He smirks.

"I do my Queen." I pause, my fingers toying with the waistband of his trousers, my eyes coming up to meet his sparkling green ones.

"good. Then do it." I hiss. He needs no further encouragement. A hungry smile curves his lips, and swiftly, a hand is wrapped around my waist and his lips are pressed to mine in a ravenous, depraved kiss, what I want. To be possessed, to be...to be  _taken._  As he quickly gathers my gown, roughly curling it in his hand at my hip, it is with a delicious shiver that I realise he is indeed doing what I want. There is no pretence of romance, of love. I have enchanted him to be little more then my devoted slave, and in a small part of him, he knows it. And, as a gloved hand slides up my leg and rubs me  _there_ through my small clothes, I realise that he doesn't care. I've unlocked something inside him, and he  _loves_ it. I am pressed hard against the desk, I quickly sit up on it, bringing me to a just lower height then he is as our teeth clash and lips hungrily devour the others. He pushes my small clothes aside, and slips a still gloved finger inside me, and it feels  _so good,_ the darkness consuming me, the pleasure controlling me. He slides another one in, curling and rubbing at  _that_ spot inside, and I can't refrain a moan.

"good boy." I pant, lying back on my elbows on the cluttered desk, uncaring about the papers or ornaments. He chuckles, leaning down and nuzzling into my pale neck, kissing my fluttering pulse.

"I know. I'm giving you what you want, aren't I?" he says smugly, licking languorously from my pulse up to my ear in a possessive slightly perverted caress, one that has a clear meaning;

_Mine._

_"_ Yes-Ye-s, you are..." I groan, lying back fully and griping my fingers in the edges of the wood. I know with my frozen experimentations with Gerda and Kai that my pets do have the tendency to get jealous, and letting Hans touch me like this will only make it grow, but they never rebel, loyal to the end. And, as I arch into his rough, possessive thrusts, I think that a little domination can be a good thing. I control all, constantly watching and scheming can be hard on the body. I have tension which needs relieving, and Hans is the perfect way of doing it. I realise that with his spare hand, he has somehow undone the clasps on my green bodice, and has nudged down my slip with his chin. He runs his plump lips down my breast before biting, hard. I groan, making him chuckle.

"always so in control, always plotting. You work so hard don't you? No one understands you, do they? I do my Queen. You're ever so lonely, aren't you?" he murmurs cruelly into my ear, kissing it. Although his intimate caresses feel so good inside me, his words hit a little close to home. I try to push him away reluctantly, trying to sit back up, but he firmly presses me down again.

"what do you think your doing?!" I spit, furious that he would dare to defy me, furious that he  _can_ somehow defy me, when I remember.

He responds to my inner desires.

I don't want him to let me push him away.

He smirks down at me before leaning down to bite my neck, then my collarbone, then my breast so hard marks would surely be left.

"I'm giving you what you want Elsa." he murmurs mockingly, pressing his fingers in an especially hard thrust which makes me moan loudly before I come. I lie still for a moment as Hans slips his still gloved fingers from me before sitting up. I smile, and he frowns.

"What is it my Queen?" he asks. I smirk, standing up and sliding down the front of the desk onto my knees. He stares down at me, touchingly confused, his original innocent personality bleeding through, if only for a beat.

"you were ever such a good boy. You deserve to be rewarded." I murmur as I swiftly unbutton his slacks, and he weaves his hands into my platinum hair.

Some time later, I stand, elegantly wiping at a stray bead of cum at the corner of my mouth. Hans looks delightfully dishevelled, eyes wide and slightly confused, as if he can't quite comprehend what just happened.

"Don't expect me to be quite so...generous in the future." I murmur sweetly, realising sadly that there won't be a next time. Someone has to take the fall for my bad behaviour. "Put your clothes back on, and listen carefully." I order, he nods before picking up his clothes.

"who do you hate?" I question him. He frowns at me, almost like he is surprised I'm even asking.

"Anyone who threatens you, My Queen." He says.

"Oh, And there are people who threaten me." I say in mock sadness, my smile twisted into a smirk. His eyes darken, his expression one of fury as he lays his hand on his sword. I laugh and lay my own over the top of it.

"That shan't be necessary." I laugh softly, his face clears. I drop my hand back to my side.

"Tell me, Your Majesty, who are these people, these monsters who seek to harm you?" He asks. I shrug and sidle away from him, my hips swaying in an elementally female fashion. If I am to keep the spell over him, I need to make sure that new heart of his remains nice and frozen, and in my grasp.

"Oh, my sister for example." I say coyly, glancing over my shoulders at the cursed prince. A frown mars his otherwise perfect features.

"I'll need your help to defeat her my pet." I say softly, he nods, eagerly, auburn hair falling over his green eyes.

"your wish is my command My Queen." He says fervently, I hide a smile before I turn and walk back towards him, his body now longer warm, but as cold as my own. I only hope Anna doesn't notice. I lay my hand on his chest, my mouth curving at the corners suggestively. His blank green eyes flare at my closeness.

"I need you to woo my sister, then propose to her, TONIGHT. When she says yes, and she will my pet, then suggest coming to me for my blessing, understand?" I ask, he nods, sulkily.

"Do I have to?" he whines, clearly reluctant. My eyes widen in false fear and hurt.

"Don't you want to protect me?" I say softly, lowering my eyes modestly, biting back a smile.

"You know I do." He replies quickly. My head snaps up, a smile playing on my lips.

"Then you will do as I tell you to. Now, I have a list of things for you t _o_  do my pet." I say, reaching over the desk and handing him the parchment. His blank eyes scan it.

"If I may ask, Your Highness, What do you need a pair of solid iron cuffs for?" He asks, his voice displaying slight curiosity.

"Never you mind. Just ask the blacksmith to make them." I say, turning my back and staring out the window, the sun setting over my kingdom.

"you understand what you have to do?" I say, not looking at him.

"Yes Your Highness. Romance Anna and propose." He responds, his voice showing distaste at the prospect. My mouth curves at the corners.

"Not enamoured with the idea?" I chuckle. He shakes his head resolutely.

"Good boy. You know what will happen when you ask for my blessing?" I ask.

"Yes Your Majesty." He answers back automatically.

" Now, when you court her, what do you have to say?" I ask him, referring to the script written on the sheet of parchment. When he begins, his voice is no longer empty, but filled love and warmth.

"Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible... literally...for two years." He begins. I turn around quickly, smiling at him encouragingly, as one would a child.

"keep going." I order. He nods.

"I would never shut you out." He finishes, I clap patronisingly. Perfect.

"Well done my pet! Now, you know how I am to contact you?" I ask, he shakes his head, unspeaking. I focus, shutting my eyes whilst Hans looks at me, confused. I concentrate on myself, on my strong, rhythmic heartbeat, when I hear another drumming sound, this one smaller, weaker.

Hans.

I quickly reach for it, pressing past the barrier of his soul, which I now keep within me. I frown, pushing harder until it breaks, snapping in two. I duly hear him gasp at the sensation before I quickly scrawl a note.

" _See?"_

I write, opening my eyes.

"Whenever you need to contact me, just write a small note in your mind and concentrate." I explain, he nods. I hear the band begin to play downstairs, the party chatter wafting up from underneath us. Our eyes meet.

"Go and get the cuffs. Come back to the ball when you're finished. Oh, and make sure the blacksmith does a bad job on them." I say, picking up a small pouch of money and tossing it to him. He catches it, I quickly go to the door, before I hesitate on the threshold.

"One last thing. You must never kiss Anna. Do you understand?" I say firmly. He nods before I slip from the room.

If they kiss, the spell will be broken.

She would thaw his heart.

**The Ball.**

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

I am announced by the herald as I walk onto the platform, my head held high, an uncharacteristic smile on my face, happy with how well things have gone so far. I am applauded by the crowd politely, a small break in the cheery dance music in favour of a more regal trumpet serenade. I stand under a formal awning, I clasp my gloved hands in front of me.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle."

I hear the slam of a door, and the scudding of feet as my unladylike sister runs to the base of the platform, I inwardly roll my eyes although my face doesn't change from its pleasant expression. She is ushered by Kai to the top of the platform, where she hesitates.

"Here? Are you sure?" I hear her mutter. At first, she stands to close to me, the warmth from her being, from her soul, immediately wrapping itself around me, around my powers, choking, strangling. Luckily, she edges away from me. The crowd applaud again before turning back to their festivities. I feel Anna look at me, then look away, awkwardly. I glance at her, almost surprised. It has been 13 years since I last looked at my sister, or at least, closely. She has grown, if not into a beauty, into a very pretty young woman. A dusting of freckles on her nose, fair skin and pretty auburn hair.

It's a shame; her and Hans would have made a cute couple.

I watch her run her hand from her hair over her bare shoulder, clearly wanting to talk to me, but not sure if she should.

Just this once, I'll put her out of her misery.

"hi." I say softly, my voice gentle. She starts in surprise before glancing at me, her blue eyes wide; I am briefly reminded of a skittish horse.

"hi-hi me?" She asks, putting her hand to her chest. I nod, unable to prevent a small smirk creeping onto my face. Lord, this feels strange. Even though she is at least two paces away from me, her love and warmth feel sickening to my cold soul. I'm not sure how long I can do this for.

"Oh. Um, hi." She smiles before looking down at her hands. According to the plan, I smile at her.

"You look beautiful." I say, a line I had rehearsed in front of the mirror, so many times, imagining this situation, but never actually imagining I'd mean it. Her response is just what I would expect from Anna.

"Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful." I laugh, eager to cut her off. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take, and the evening has only just begun.

"thank you." Unable to look at her any longer, I cast my gaze over the glittering throng.

"so this is what a party looks like."

"It's warmer than I thought." I inwardly laugh. How true Anna, and you don't even know the half of it. I feel the heat radiating from her and into me, stopping my powers like one would a cork in a bottle, I don't have long until I burst. All of a sudden, I smell something familiar.

"And what is that amazing smell?" I ask, half recognising it. Our faces turn towards one another as we both inhale.

"chocolate!" we both say at the same time, sickeningly. We break into giggles before I turn my gaze back towards the ball, I hear Anna hesitate before she starts to speak, thankfully she is interrupted by Kai, who introduces the duke of Westleton. After palming my sister onto him, and getting her warmth blessedly away from me, I watch the doors, far too preoccupied to watch my sister and that moustached traitor dance. Perhaps I was wrong to send Hans to the blacksmiths, I need him to be here when I shove Anna away, which will be soon. I feel myself close to snapping, and that can only be when he asks for my blessing, not a moment before. I dip my head absentmindedly to the people curtseying to me, when I see my sister coming back from the dance floor, looking very worn out. I chuckle.

"well, he was…sprightly." I laugh, enjoying her discomfort. This was turning out to be a wonderful evening. She puts a dance slipper which had fallen off back on her foot.

"especially for a man in heels!" she groans, I laugh again. Right, here we go. Time to give her that…sisterly attention she has been wanting for ever so long.

"are you okay?" I ask gently, the very picture of sibling concern. She glances at me, surprised and pleased at my caring.

"I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time." her voice contains a note of...pleading. I smile softly, allowing false sincerity to enter my eyes.

"So do I." I say warmly, I see hope enter her blue eyes. I look away, the coldness that never really left me back in my eyes. "but it can't." without looking, I know that the happiness in her face has died, her coils of heat around my powers, the shackles she had unwittingly placed on me snapping off slowly.

"Why not, if-" she begins, going to reach for me. Her warmth, her love, all too much, my powers already limited by her presence, I near fling myself out of her grasp, turning away, holding up my hand, silencing her.

"it just can't." She steps back from me, thankfully gaining distance, allowing me to sag in relief.

"excuse me for a minute." She says, her voice betraying her emotion as easily as reading a book. I watch her go, every step she takes away from me, the more the feeling of warmth leaves, my powers increasing after being dampened by her fire. I bite my lip against a dark chuckle as I watch someone bump into her, she gets caught in her dress, nearly falling until…she is caught by my creature, my servant, Hans, grabbing onto her hand, he smiles perfectly before he puts his champagne glass on a tray behind him and pulls her into a flawless waltz.

I hope she doesn't notice the difference between the bumbling boy on the boat who fell almost as much as she did, and this smooth, perfect prince charming.

All through the night, I watch Hans work his magic over Anna. Not like my powers, which break, shatter and snap, but his own entirely un-magical powers; the power of charm, of manipulation. I watch them go into a corner and talk intimately, before slipping out of the ballroom. When I quietly exit the party, taking a break from the warm room, I hear singing coming from the grand hallway.

" _Love is an open door, with you, with you, with you, with you, love is an open door!"_

I hear both Anna and Hans share 'loves first duet.' How sweet. I quickly make my way back to the party, readying myself. It won't be long now, I am so close.

I am quickly halted by a couple who try to engage me in chit chat, obviously trying to ingratiate themselves with the new queen, I nod absentmindedly to their breathless blather, concentrating on the build-up of power inside me.

I feel her before I see her.

The warmth of love and happiness is so strong that I have to shut my eyes, steeling myself. My god, if she is this powerful, will I even be able to summon the tiny amount of magic necessary for the intended display? I hear the murmurs of the people around me, your majesty, are you alright? I force my eyes to open and smile weakly to the concerned noblemen, hearing the sound of murmurs of protest and of people falling over, which heralds Anna's arrival.

"Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh, there she is. Elsa!" Her clear high pitched voice rings across the ballroom.

Show time.

I turn, and she drops into an awkward curtsey. She seems unable to know what to do with herself, fidgeting, blue eyes shining.

"I mean...Queen... Me again. Um. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." she says, pointing to the smiling man next to her. The sheer love rolling off her, the fire and flames of her happiness make me nearly weak, desperate. The cold presence of my servant helps a little, but when I look into his face, animated with happiness and joy, such a far cry from the emptiness and hatred for her that I know is inside him, it only makes it worse. I give a small curtsey, and my creature bows, his eyes showing no recognition.

"Your majesty." He says, his voice showing no sign of familiarity.

"We would like-" Anna starts excitedly, before she is cut off by Hans.

"your blessing-" he starts, before he Anna interrupts again.

"of-" she looks at Hans before they both giggle like children.

"our marriage!" they say together, his arm around her, hands clasped together. Briefly, I worry that his close proximity to her, with so much warmth radiating from her heart, her soul that she might break my spell just by standing next to him, but I shouldn't worry. She is strong, but my magic is stronger. I distort my expression into one of confusion.

"marriage?" I ask, wrinkling my nose. Anna giggles, looking up at Hans with such adoration that the warmth around her almost  _pulsates._

"yes!" she squeals, her voice too high, to strong.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." I say flatly, my voice cold. Anna however, doesn't pick up on my icy tone, she is much to enthralled with her fiancée to notice my displeasure, or at least, fake displeasure.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then-Wait. Would we live here?" she asks Hans, completely ignoring me. Thankfully, her complete and utter naiveté and ignorance of the situation fuels my irritation, my powers growing stronger. I can feel them start to seep around the stopper Anna had unwittingly placed around my magic.

" _Here!?"_ I ask sharply, both of them take no notice, Anna's arm which is intertwined with Hans's is covered by a large hand as he looks down at her, animated.

"Absolutely!" He says, his voice showing his excitement.

"Anna-" I begin, but am cut off by my enthralled sister, far too caught up in her happiness to notice my objections.

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us—" Apparently, Hans had pulled the tragic brothers backstory. Clever.

"What? No, no, no, no, no!" I say, holding up my hands, clearly frustrated. In truth, I'm not acting that part, I really am getting exasperated with my all-too-enthusiastic sister. Luckily, thanks to this, my powers are gathering at my fingertips. Anna carries on, oblivious.

"Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must—" she begins, I cut her off, my tone calm and authoritative.

"Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." I say coolly. For the first time in the encounter, Anna's eyes stray from her beloved face, to look into my own. Unbeknownst to her, I am loosening the fingertips of my right glove, it could fall of within a moment's notice.

I'm counting on it.

"Wait, what?" she says, the spell of love and happiness finally being broken slightly, allowing me entry.

"May I talk to you please? Alone?" I ask, my voice containing a note of false pleading. As I expect, she glances up into the worried face of Hans, before hooking arms with him.

"no. Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of both of us."

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." I murmur flatly. Anna's eyes widen with hurt, my powers surge at the sight. I feel her warmth slowly recede its grasp on me.

"you can if it's true love!" she argues back. I fight the urge to laugh, and merely look at her imperiously.

"Anna, what would you know about love?" I say coolly, lying smoothly.

Anna  _is_ love.

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!" she says, her heat retreating, my ice growing. I'm winning. I allow my eyes to widen in false hurt.

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me." I turn to leave. Right on cue, Hans finally breaks his silence.

"your majesty, if I may ease-" he begins to say sweetly, but I sharply silence him.

"No, you may not. And I-I think you should go." I say, my every word, my every look full of hurt and sadness. I feel people's hearts go out to me, poor Elsa. The Shut Away Princess, being bullied by her younger sister. As I walk away, I pass the royal handler.

"the party is over. Close the gates." I say, loudly enough for Anna to hear. As expected, that remark sends her into a panic.

"What? Elsa, no. No, wait!" she calls loudly across the ballroom. Just as I'm getting ready to drop my glove, she takes my hand with the intention of stopping me, but instead, the loosened glove slips off, and she takes it.

Luck is with me tonight.

However, I know I have to act the part, if things were to fall into place when the dust settles.

"Give me my glove!" I plead, desperate, trying to reach for it, but the nimble girl holds it away from me.

"Elsa, please. Please! I can't live like this anymore!" she begs, holding the azure glove to her heart. My powers start to build at my fingertips, freed of the cursed fabric prison. I make my eyes fill with tears

"then leave." I say weakly. Anna's face is full of hurt, the warmth around her well and truly gone. The room starts to get ever colder from my released powers, free of the gloves, of my sisters fire. I quickly cross the room to the door, I know I need to be near an exit.

"What did I ever do to you!?" Anna cries across the now still ballroom, the crowd having stilled.

What did you do to me?

You nearly destroyed me.

Of course, I don't say that, and instead, cradle my ungloved hand.

"Enough Anna!" I say over my shoulder, reaching the oak door. I feel an odd sensation of fear, of nervousness in me. No matter how many times I have fantasised about this, I never thought about the worry of what's going to happen.

I'm going to show what I am.

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!" she cries angrily. Time seems to slow as I suck in a deep breath before turning around, allowing my magic to seep through my ungloved hand.

"I SAID, ENOUGH!"

As planned, a shield of ice spikes rise from where I have called them, across the floor in a semi-circle around me. The guests cry out in shock, backing away in fear. A ridiculous sensation of icy happiness wells In me. I did it.

"...Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here." The Duke of Westlton speaks, hiding behind his man. As much as I itch to kill him where he stands, I can't.

I can't control my powers, remember?

The thought gives me a dark smile as I turn, pushing open the doors of the ballroom and running, away for the fear, the shock, and my little sister, who softly murmurs after me

"Elsa…"

**Running away.**

I burst out of the castle door and into the stone courtyard, the citizens cheer, distracting me. I wasn't expecting there to be so many people…Oh well.

More the merrier.

I run through the crowd, their faces looming, and frightening in the darkness, their words echoing.

" _There she is. Your Majesty! Long live the Queen! Queen Elsa... Come drink with us!"_

I have never been in, let alone seen a crowd this large, it is too much, too soon. I am cornered by a circle of townspeople, a kindly plump woman with a baby looks at me, noticing the panic on my face.

"Your majesty, are you alright?"

Her words, meant with kindness, only spark more fear, I back away, hitting the fountain, causing my ungloved hand to curl around the stone. From the crowds gasps of shock, I can tell I have frozen it. The woman shields her baby for me, her eyes, which showed gentle kindness, now show stark fear. The duke and his thugs quickly burst out the palace door.

"There she is! Stop her!" he calls viciously. I fight the urge to freeze him where he stands, and instead plead with him.

"Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!" I say. However, I am unable to prevent raising my hand, and allowing a little magic to shoot from it, making the duke slip and fall on ice. The duke points at me, horrified.

"Monster! Monster!" he shouts.

The words, which should have hurt, which should have made me ashamed, do the opposite.

I rejoice in them.

I am a monster, a magical creature, dangerous and wild.

So don't you dare even think you can fight me.

I quickly turn and run, hiding a smile. That's enough, that may have looked like an accident, but I can't risk anymore. I concentrate, channelling my powers to my core as I run, my blood and magic pounding in my ears, my footsteps seeming to echo that one word.  _Monster, Monster, Monster, Monster._ I run out of the gates to the kingdom, and down the steps which lead to the waterway. I hear Anna and Hans follow me, I hesitate at the water's edge as I turn to look at them. The darkness hides the smile curving my cheeks before I step onto the ice, hesitating, not from reluctance to run, as Anna interprets it, but with self-doubt. Can I do this? I've never done anything that required this much power before…

"Elsa, wait, please!" Anna calls to me, her voice reminding me of everything I stand to gain, or loose.

I glance up at the lake, squaring my shoulders before I run, my footsteps leaving snowflakes on the surface of the water as I allow my power to pound through me, my anger, my fear, my hatred running through me like liquid as I channel the magic that is as much a part of me as I am of it.

"Elsa, stop!" She calls across the ice, her voice filled with pain that makes my magic stronger and my soul soar. Each step makes my power stronger as I get further and further away from the person and the castle which holds them back. The Fjord groans from the ice I cause, a blizzard stirs my hair across my shoulders, making me laugh into the ensuing wind. As my feet touch the other side, I stop for breath, turning around. The sight I see warms my soul.

I did it.

I cast an eternal winter.

**Let it go.**

I feel it inside me before I can reach it, I stand still on the upmost peak of the North Mountain, concentrating. I feel two heartbeats, a strong powerful one, mine, and a slightly weaker one. Hans. I focus on his heartbeat, looking at it fixedly, fighting off the grey which surrounds it. I gasp as all of a sudden, I break through.

" _My Queen, your sister has just left Arendelle, looking for you. She took one of the horses, and, as you predicted, left me in charge. Awaiting your orders"_

I smile, my mouth curving at the corners.

How predictable she was.

I knew she would leave her dear, darling fiancée in control, I knew she would come after me.

I'm counting on it.

Within his soul, his second heartbeat which runs through me, I leave a small note for him.

" _good boy. Take care of my people. In preparation for this event, I had ordered my guards to get a surplus of firewood and cloaks; hand them out."_

I open my eyes to stare at the place I had chosen 3 years ago, back when I had started setting this stage, a play, all for my darling sister.

" _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen…"_

I softly sing to myself, my voice, used so rarely comes out softly and slightly pitchy.

" _A kingdom of isolation, and It looks like I'm the queen."_

I sing, the words coming out as a lament, but are actually an ode to joy.

" _the wind is howling like this swirling storm inside…couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried."_

I continue, reminded of my parents as I wrap my arms around myself. Well well well mamma and papa. Look how far I've come. I turn around, continuing on my trek.

" _Don't let them in, Don't let them see, be the good girl, you always have to be…conceal, don't feel, don't let them know…"_

I mimic my parents, their idea to keep me imprisoned, shut away like a dirty little secret. What, they thought they could protect Anna from me?

She is no match.

" _well now they know!"_

I laugh into the air, tearing off my left glove and throwing it up into the blizzard, where it spirals away from me.

" _Let it go. Let it go. Can't hold it back, anymore."_

I sing softly, a dark thought popping into my mind as I stretch out my right palm and allow a small flurry of snowflakes to leave it, before doing the same with my left hand. I smile as I gracefully run my hand through the air, my powers running through my hand into the air to form a snowman, identical to the one me and Anna built as children.

Yes Anna. I do want to build a snowman.

" _Let it go, Let it go, turn away and slam the door"_

I sing, my voice slowly gaining in power and in confidence as I press my hands up in the air, causing a beautiful pattern of snow in the air, swirls of ice before I press my hands behind me, making the snow drop to the ground with a hushed tinkle.

" _I don't care, what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on…"_

I continue with the melody,  _ **my**_  melody as I throw my hands to the side, causing a wave of snow. I refer to the storm I have set over Arrendelle, my eternal winter.

" _The cold never bothered me anyway."_

I say smugly, unclasping the rich plum cape. It flies away in the wind, carried by the snowless blizzard I unwittingly called. I continue my trek up the snow.

" _It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small, the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!"_

I nearly shout into the empty mountain, my voice echoing as I turn around, looking at my frozen kingdom before I turn around again and run forward. A smile appears on my face as I arrive at a deep canyon, I quickly shoot ice steps out of my hand.

" _it's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through, no right, no wrong, no rules for me…I'm Free!"_

I sing loudly, creating a staircase built of ice and snow. Despite the fact the structure doesn't look safe, I quickly place my foot on the bottom of the stairs, a large snowflake appears underneath me, I quickly run up the staircase, my hands blasting the ice balustrade, my power flowing through me like a second heartbeat, part of me. I'm free.

" _Let it go, Let it go, I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go, let it go, You'll never see me cry!"_

I burst out the top of the staircase, my icy soul singing with me.

" _Here I stand, and here I'll stay"_

I cry into the snowless storm, my voice powerful against the ice as I channel my powers through me. It's time to see what I can do without my sister chaining me back. I slam my foot down on the ground, a huge ice snowflake appears under my foot.

" _Let the storm rage on…"_

I say darkly, catching my breath and pressing my magic through me as I lift my hands in the air, almost like I am lifting a real weight, at first, the ice won't come to me, it's too strong, but I press harder and it gives, the ice underneath me raising in the form of ice columns, walls and archways, the power flowing through me easily now, my mind in a state of ecstasy as slam my foot down again, the snowflake glowing purple before I send the power in it up the walls into the roof with a flick of my wrist.

" _My power flurries through the air into the ground,_  
My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around,  
One thought crystallises like an icy blast…"

I say, the roof building over my head as an intricate ice chandelier drops down from the opaque ice ceiling, the centre piece in my palace. In my confused, elated state, I allow myself to do the unthinkable. Even though I know I will only have to get it back later, I seize the crown off my head and stare at it, what I have desired for so long. I could remain here, in my beautiful ice palace, alone and free, my sister gone. I could send word to Hans to stop the plan, I could name him my successor.

It could all end here, I could be good again. All forgiven and forgotten.

But no.

I can't.

I need my revenge on her, on my family for what they did.

Only when the warmth inside her is gone, can I truly be freed.

I can never be good again.

" _I'm never going back… the past is in the past!"_

I say, throwing the crown away, it feels like I'm tossing away the last shreds of my humanity with it. I can always make a new one of ice later. I quickly unfasten the pin holding my hair in my mother's fashion, the way my attendants put it up, deaf to my protests. It falls down my shoulder in a loose braid.

" _Let it go, Let it go"_

I sing, running my hands through my flame licked white hair, before blasting my ridiculously conservative dress with ice.

Its time I looked like the evil temptress I am.

" _And I'll rise like the break of dawn!"_

My voice powerfully high, raising my arms to create new sleeves for my dress. I begin to walk out on to the balcony, flicking my wrists to create a snowflake train behind me.

" _Let it go, Let it go, That perfect girl is gone!"_

I sing, raising my hands in joy, my voice astoundingly strong. I never knew I could do this, any of this. I had always listened to my sisters high clear voice echo through the palace, always sung my part in her little duets, but never, ever, had I sung anything quite like this.

" _Here I stand, in the light of day!"_

I say, standing in the balcony as I watch the sun rise over the icy glaciers I had watched from my little window all my life, now so close. My happiness rises in me, and leaves in one, solid, high, perfect note as to throw my hands up in the air.

" _Let the storm rage on!"_

I shout into the wind, almost a challenge as I stand firmly in my palace made of ice.

" _The cold never bothered me anyway."_

I say smugly, a dark smirk on my face, something I had previous strove to hide. As I pick up my train and slam the snowflake door behind me, I laugh.

I hope the cold doesn't bother the townspeople.

**Hi, I'm Olaf, and I hate warm hugs.**

It is with surprise that I realise that I haven't made a throne. Well, this must be rectified. I quickly walk down the staircase too the centre of my palace, where I wave my hands at the wall. A magnificent throne quickly rises from the ground, made of ice. The back of it is spiked, and it looks like it just grew out of the ground naturally. I however, know better. My back straight, I walk towards my glittering ice throne before I sit down on it, channelling my regal posture. I briefly wonder how long it will take for my sister to find me, I mean; I made it pretty goddamn easy. I hear the door creak open, I start in surprise, I didn't think she would find me  _this_ quickly. I straighten my back, ready to do battle.

What comes around the corner is not my sister.

A small snowman, not more than 3 hands high, wanders around the corner. It's body is pear shaped, twigs for arms and for hair, with comical eyes. The proportions of its body clearly make it difficult for it to move, I stare at it, dumbstruck as it wanders up the echoing hall, its snow making small swish noises against the ice floor as it waddles towards me. I shake myself from my stupor and quickly lift my right hand, although lord knows what good my powers would have against a snowman.

"What are you?" I ask curiously. It somehow manages to tilt his head, puzzled at the question.

"can you talk?" I ask again, my voice insistent.

"Y-yes." He hesitates, almost like he is unsure himself. His voice is that of a young child, innocent and confused.

"How are you alive?" I lower my hand, sensing no danger from this creature.

"You built me." He says simply, like this is all I need know. I stare at him in confusion.

"And you're alive?" I ask, my voice betraying my misunderstanding. He shrugs, and odd movement for a being with almost no shoulders, but he manages.

"Uh huh." He replies, clearly puzzled as to why I am asking the obvious. I am unable to prevent a small bubble of high pitched laughter, cradling my right hand.

I can create life…

He shows no sign of confusion as to why I am laughing, he merely stands still. I quickly rise to my feet, walking towards him delightedly.

"Well…What do you feel?" I ask, dropping to my knees in front of him, studying his white face. He is missing something, it doesn't register what. He flexes his twig hands, glancing at them in childish curiosity.

"I feel…whatever you want me to feel." He says slowly. Suddenly, A thought occurs to me.

"Well, do you have a name?" still delighted. He shrugs.

"Whatever name you wish to give me Mamma." He responds, reminding me somewhat of Hans. I smile, not a gentle movement but one filled with malice and poison.

"I think I shall call you Olaf." I say slowly, reminded of the snowman me and my sister built that night. Something tells me she would remember too, with or without magic. He nods, consideringly.

"I like it." He says, smiling at me with love and adoration.

Of course.

His heart is frozen just like the princes.

Of course, Hans was created out of Lust and darkness, Olaf is created from whatever love I have, from my freedom.

"what I want you to feel Olaf, is complete love and loyalty to me. Nobody else can be trusted, do you understand? Especially not my younger sister, Anna." I say, his face nods, completely believing me and my words.

"This Anna wants to harm me, and you must help me stop her, okay darling?" I ask, seizing his shoulders, looking into his black eyes like I am speaking to a child, which, in a sense, I am. He nods fervently.

"What do you want me to do?" He says eagerly, his eyes lighting up. I smile gently, charmed by this little boy made of snow.

"I want you to go and find her, she is probably desperate and alone by now. You must do whatever it takes to get her to my ice palace, you need to take her here Olaf." I murmur patiently, he looks at me in confusion.

"but Mamma, I thought you said that she wanted to hurt you-" he starts, I cut him off with a soft bout of laughter.

"She does, so what better place for her then with me?"

"But I don't want to be friends with her, if she wants to harm you." He says petulantly, frowning. I smile at him tolerantly.

"Mother knows best Olaf." I remind him softly. He nods.

"But how will she instantly trust me? Won't she suspect I'm working for you?" he says, I laugh and shake my head.

"Oh no sweetheart, the thought won't even cross her mind. There is something you will say which will instantly make her believe you." I say confidently, he looks up at me, expectantly. I lean forward, and whisper to him. He nods. "Now, repeat it back to mummy." I command firmly.

"Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

"good boy. You see Olaf, I once said that too her when we were children, and I don't think she ever forgot." He wriggles free of my grasp.

"I won't fail you!" he says, rushing to the door comically. I laugh warmly at his eagerness, the sound of a tolerant parent, charmed by their children.

"Wait, Wait! I need to try something!" I call out, laughing. He stops and turns around, before waddling back towards me. I close my eyes and concentrate, focusing hard, trying to reach out to him, looking inside myself. I feel a heartbeat, then two, then three. The strongest one is my own, the slightly weaker one I know to be Hans. Suddenly, I feel it, a very, very weak thump thump thump inside me. I feel a slight bolt of worry at its fragility.

If I created him, then a part of me is inside him.

I latch on to him, fighting off the grey in the heartbeat. I hear him gasp, before I write a message into his heart. I open my eyes, smiling.

"you got it?" I ask, he nods.

"good boy. That's how I will contact you, do you understand?" I ask, he nods. I lean forward and press my cold lips to his snowy soft forehead tenderly, my soul filled with something I don't quite recognise. When I lean back, his face is filled with adoration and love. "now, go find her. She would probably be at the wandering Oakens trading post by now. Follow her, and make sure she is on her own. Send me a message if anything unexpected happens." I command gently, he quickly runs off, nearly tripping over himself in his eagerness to make me proud. I recall one last thing, just as he is opening the door.

"Oh Olaf, one last thing!" I call after him, glad I remembered. He turns around, his white face shining. Suddenly, it registers what he is missing.

A nose.

I smile before I remember what I had to tell him in the first place.

"Don't get to close to her, otherwise she will take you away from me. Do you understand?" I ask urgently. He nods, curious.

"How could she do that? I would never betray my own mother." He says disbelievingly. I give him a small sad smile.

"oh darling Olaf. She would melt you."

**Anna's horse.**

I receive an urgent message from Hans, I quickly delve into his heart and read it, eyebrows rising.

" _your Majesty, I need your help urgently. Anna's horse has arrived back in the citadel and the people are panicking. The duke of Wesleton is uneasy. What do I do?"_

He asks. I smile before shutting my eyes.

" _it's alright Hans, I provided for this. Offer to lead an expedition to find my sister, take volunteers…including two of the Duke of Wesletons men. Before you leave, have the cuffs I asked you to get installed in a low level of the dungeon."_

I quickly scrawl the note to him and place it in his heart. There, Done. This was a small change in the plan, but at least it would save me the walk back down to Arrendelle, 'racked with guilt and apologetic' as I had originally intended.

It seems a shame that once this is all done, Hans is going to have to take the fall.

Oh well, someone has to.

Suddenly, I get a small beat from Olaf's half-life heart, it thumps on, weakly. I quickly delve into it, it snaps much easier than Hans's. It's a hastily scribbled message, my frown deepens as I read.

" _Mamma, I found Anna, and am taking her to your palace as I write, but there's a problem. There's another person with her, a blonde man called 'sven,' who happens to have a reindeer who is named the same thing. They don't seem to like each other that much, but I can see they are bonding. And it's odd mother, but I swear, when she speaks to him, she grows…warm. I don't think Sven can feel it, but I sure can, it nearly melted me mamma."_

My eyes snap open before I quickly shoot a flurry of ice spikes out my hands, which clatter against the wall.

"UGH!" I snarl, frustrated. All this trouble to isolate her, to trap her like one would a fly in a web would be for naught if she manages to find a true friend, let alone a true love. I shudder to think of Anna with her real soul-mate, I would be reduced to a puddle.

I pray to god that Anna never realises the effect she has on me, or on my powers

If she does, then I am destroyed.

But she won't, she just found out I have magic, it would take her even longer to find out that she has the power to stop it.

And if she does, it will be too late.

But I need to get to this 'Sven' first, I need to find out who he is, and thus, how to destroy him. I could just freeze his heart, but by the looks of how things are shaping up, I doubt I will have the opportunity to do so. I decide to send a message to Olaf.

" _Darling, stay away from her, as far as you can without looking suspicious. Listen carefully to them precious, if this Sven mentions anyone, anyone at all, tell mother immediately. Where are you?"_

I ask frantically, standing from where I was seated on my ice throne and starting to pace, thinking furiously. I feel the weak pulse inside me from Olaf lightly increase, I urgently scan his letter.

" _I know mother, I'm trying. Sven doesn't really say much about himself, all I know is that he is an Ice Harvester; one of the Sami people. At the moment, we are crossing the ice fields; we are only about 5 minutes away from the north mountain, and, from you. I will tell you immediately if he says anything. I shan't let them hurt you mother."_

I smile weakly at his words, but I am far from comforted. What can a snowman do against what is quite likely true love?

For that matter, what can I do?

If I have trouble using my powers around Anna as it is, then how can I possibly do what I originally intended when she is in love?

Suddenly, Olaf's heartbeat speeds up, almost as strong as a human's. I quickly enter his heart, my mouth curves at the corners as I read.

" _mother, I am about to tell them about the stairs leading to the palace; I think I found something about Sven that could help us. He mentioned he has friends known as 'love experts.' Does that mean anything to you? Hurry mamma."_

I finish reading the frantic scrawl, before I frown. Love experts…Love experts…I Suddenly see an ancient map in my minds eyes, Norse runes scrawled across it in dripping ink. I laugh out loud with delight as I recall who that phrase refers to. Well Well Well. It would seem this Sven has friends in high, or should that be low, places. I breathe out the answer to the riddle, my voice betraying my glee.

"The trolls."

**I've been expecting you Anna.**

I see the tops of their heads, Anna, ginger with a white streak, the man I take to be Sven, blonde and shaggy. Her warmth reaches me even as I stand unseen above them, looking from the balcony. I shake my head as though to clear it of her intoxicating heat. I see Olaf's eyes flick up and notice me watching as they hesitate at the door, which I had already summoned a wind to open.

"Just give us a minute." Anna's sweet voice wafts up from underneath me as she walks into the foyer of my palace. The second her back is to Sven, I quickly lean over the ice balcony, summoning my magic from my fingertips. I can't get close enough to freeze his heart, but I am just close enough to make him very, very suggestible. I hear Anna's voice echoing through the palace, making me glance behind me as I finish the spell.

"Elsa? It's Anna." I hear her call up through the floors of ice, I quickly run from the balcony and to the front of the palace, where Anna is gazing up in wonder. I force my shoulders down, making my posture vulnerable, my eyes wide with longing to see her.

"Anna…" I call from the side, before I step at the top of the staircase, staring down at my younger sister. The instant she sees me, warmth issues from her, heat so strong I step back, shocked as my power tries to fight it off, but It latches onto me as her eyes widen in shock.

"Elsa…you look different-it's a good different…and this place, it's amazing." She breathes, looking around at my beautifully eerie ice palace. I notice with distaste how glaringly bright and garish her clothes are, and how they clash with the cool blue of both my dress, and my palace.

"Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of." I cast my eyes towards the ice ceiling, with its white snowflake. Anna starts to climb the stairs hesitatingly, I am unable to hide my small expression of horror which I quickly banish. The strength of her warmth clutches at me, binding both me and my powers, I force myself to focus on what she is saying.

"...I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known—" she begins, with her apology comes an even larger wave of love, of heat, which I back away from, my hands up.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to apologise... But you should probably go, please." I say, wringing my hand pitifully as I cast my eyes away from her, unable to stand her unnerving brightness.

"But I just got here…" Anna says, confused. I back away further, her warmth, rather than decreasing, is increasing, stopping my powers in their tracks. No, No, No! It's this Svens fault, he has made her much stronger then she was meant to be, how can I possibly do what needs to be done, now?!

"...You belong in Arendelle." I cradle my hands, not in a gesture of nervousness, but in panic. I'm not lying, her warmth does not belong in my ice palace.

_Come on…_

I frantically plead with my magic.

"So do you." Anna says with impressive firmness. Eager to try and slide away from the clutches of her heat and love, I move to the side, standing next to my icy balustrade, not facing her. I lay my hands on the ice, trying to combat her warmth with the frozen sensations kept inside this castle.

"No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody." I say softly, my voice sickeningly pathetic. Anna, the queen of tact raises her hand in protest.

"...Actually, about that—" she begins, clearly inform me of my eternal winter. We both hear a comic young voice counting, echoing through the palace.

"58...59...60." Olaf counts. I put a look of confusion on my face.

"Wait. What is that?" I ask, injecting fear and puzzlement on my voice. Olaf, my creation, comes running in the front door, He waves with his little stick arms. Just as I instructed, the snowman doesn't seem to recognise me.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he says brightly, comically running across the floor to my sister. I move my expression into one of shock.

"Olaf?" my voice shows confusion and surprise. Olaf stops beside Anna, looking up at me bashfully.

"You built me. You remember that?" he says shyly, I am vaguely impressed at his acting skills before I remember to look astonished.

"And you're alive?" I question, leaning forward, a smile playing on my lips.

"Um...I think so?" he says comically, flexing his wooden hands. I make a great show of staring at my hands in wonder. Anna kneels down beside him, I fight the urge to get her away from him, knowing that if she gets too close, he will melt, or at least, my powers inside him will melt. She lays a thankfully gloved hand across his back. Oddly, Anna can't seem to thaw real ice or snow, only my powers or things that I have power over.

"He's just like the one we built as kids..." she says softly. I glance up at her from my study of my hands, smiling all too sweetly.

"Yeah." I say, my voice still showing wonder as I curl my hands up to my chest.

"Elsa, We were so close. We can be like that again." I force my face into an expression of longing, remembering.

" _Anna!"_

The limp body in my hands, ginger hair turning white amidst a room of my snow.

Why was I shut away, when it was her fault?

I remember the happiness of that night, the joy in our innocent game running through us as I blast ice underneath Anna, growing taller each time. I remember the confusion in me when I suddenly felt this great, blooming warmth, making my powers harder and harder to access, causing me to stumble back and accidently freeze her mind. I know now, of course, what had happened.

She had thawed my powers.

"No, we can't." I say quickly, wrapping my arms around myself as I remember that day.

I was shut in because of her.

Suddenly, my powers start to break free of the shackles she unknowingly placed on my magic, the fury of the injustice flooding back to me, but I know that I need to get further away if I am to be released entirely. I quickly turn and start to head up the staircase.

"Goodbye, Anna." I say in a pain filled voice. I hear her stand from where she was kneeling on the ice stairs.

"Elsa, wait—" she says firmly, her voice containing no element of pleading, just firm resolve. I stop at the doorway to the stairs, her hold over me slowly snapping like frayed ropes.

"I'm just trying to protect you." I say, my voice filled with fake hurt as I start my ascent, trying to get away from her warmth long enough to call my powers, but she runs after me, her heat stronger than ever at my rejection.

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!" she calls from the lower staircase as I climb the upper one, she starts to sing In her high clear voice.

" _please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door, you don't have to keep your distance anymore!"_

She begins, the tune eerily familiar. I almost laugh at her naiveté. Don't you understand Anna?

I always have to keep my distance from you.

I hear her hesitate at the bottom of the staircase, giving me just enough time to climb higher, higher still, away from her.

" _cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand."_

She speeds up, spurred on by her melody. I reach the top and walk into the centre of the room. If I wasn't so panicked, what she says would be funny.

Fix what hand in hand?

Me?

" _we can head down this mountain together, you don't have to live in fear. For the first time in forever…I will be right here."_

My back to her, I give a small smile.

Anna dear, that's hardly helping your very perilous circumstance.

I turn back to her, smiling.

" _Anna, please go back home, your life awaits, go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."_

I sing strongly, Anna looks vaguely surprised. It registers she has never heard me sing before. The thought of this only makes my smile grow, even more so because if I have it my way, she won't be leaving this castle the same person she came in. As I knew she would, she protests.

"Yeah, but—" she speaks, I cut her off, holding my hands up to silence her, for once.

" _I know you mean well, but leave me be…"_

I turn around, my back to her as I walk onto the balcony. I open the double ice doors.

" _Yes I'm alone, but I'm alone and free!"_

I sing powerfully into the mountains, the feeling of warmth beside me alerts me to Anna's closeness. I move away from her, a tad too quickly.

" _Just stay away!"_

I begin to sing, the look of surprise on her face alerts me to what I have said, and I quickly add

" _and you'll be safe, from me…"_

As I walk away from her, my expression of pain no fabrication, but a reality. Obviously not for having to push my sister away, but from having her so close to me. I can virtually feel the singe marks. I hear her move from the balcony and back into the room, her warmth loosening a little bit. She is nervous.

" _actually, we're not."_

She is hesitant, her voice crystal clear and high as opposed to my lower more sultry tones. I turn around, affecting a look of confusion.

" _What do you mean we're not?!"_

I sing sharply, she approaches me, hands up as though trying to calm a wild animal, which, in a sense, I am.

" _I get the feeling you don't know…"_

I push my train back behind me as I swallow and move closer to her, I need to look the part of a confused sister.

" _What do I not know?"_

I answer, my voice showing my impatience. Anna plays with her gloved hands as she sings, her face shadowed with concern over my reaction.

" _Arendelle's in deep deep deep deep snow…"_

She sings hesitantly, not meeting my eyes as her voice trails off, seeing the look of affected confusion and fear on my face.

"What?!" I ask desperately, looking past Anna's shoulder out white-peaked mountains.

"You kind of set off an eternal winter...everywhere." she says, oblivious, even to my fake pain.

Ever the tactful one.

Luckily, in her slight fear of my reaction, her warmth has reduced enough for me to get a foothold in my powers, enough to make It snow gently.

"Everywhere?" I ask desperately, she smiles, ignorant, even as it starts to snow a little bit harder.

"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it." smiling as though it will be easy.

"No, I can't. I don't know how." I say frantically, clutching my hands to my chest. It's the truth, I don't know how I can stop the eternal winter I cast, but I am sure that with Anna like me, then any limits on my powers will be broken, and I can do anything.

"Sure you can. I know you can!" Anna says in her total faith, even as snow starts to swirl around the room.

Here we go.

" _Cos for the first time in forever,"_

She begins, but I cut her off, singing over the top of her, my own voice stronger, more powerful then hers as I back away from her, my powers re-joining with me with every small step I take, I turn away from her, my back to her pitiful, trusting face.

" _I'm such a fool, I can't be free!"_

My voice powerful as I touch my hand to my head, focusing as the snow starts to form a blizzard.

" _You don't have to be afraid,"_

She sings, her voice growing weaker as the wind begins to howl, blowing the snow in a white tornado, my powers growing stronger with every note of hers I drown out.

" _No escape from the storm inside of me!"_

I say, clutching my hand to my breast as the snow picks up. Anna tries to fight through it, still singing.

" _we can work this out together!"_

She tries to say, but from the receding warmth, I know she is no longer believing her own lie.

Oh sister dear, the time for working things out passed 13 years ago.

" _I can't control the curse!"_

I say, looking at my hands In panic, which even at this moment are beginning to frost over, my powers flooding back to me. Just one last push, and the last rope of warmth she has tied me with will snap.

" _We'll reverse the storm you've made!"_

She sings, fighting to be heard as she is slowly drowned out by my voice and my snow. It occurs to me that now we are singing to my own tune, not her little cheery song back in the castle.

This is a song of pain, of hatred, of fear.

My song.

I turn around, my fists bunched as I sing into the blizzard, finally facing my sister, who is fighting against the wind.

" _Oh, Anna please you'll only make it worse!"_

I throw my head back at the last word. My words sound like a warning for her to leave, to stop singing because she is causing me pain, but it is the exact opposite. Every wavering note she sings fills me with dark joy as she is slowly erased, like I was.

I'm warning her that she is only making it easier for me.

" _Don't panic-"_

She begins to sing, her notes now not pitch perfect, but uncertain against my powerful voice, and my even stronger snow. I run my hands through my white hair, before turning to face my reflection, distorted in the ice.

" _There's so much fear!"_

I cry into my reflection, my powers well and truly restored at the hesitant weak notes of Anna's voice

" _We'll make the sun shine bright!"_

She begins to say, almost like she is convincing herself rather than me. I turn to face her, so much magic and power run through my charged body I can only just hold my face back from a snarl.

" _You're not safe here!"_

I cry into the snow, my words sounding coming out as a warning for her against me, but they aren't.

It's me giving her a warning of what's about to happen.

I can barely see my sister, my voice gaining confidence as my blizzard grows ever thicker, taking over the room. I have to strain to hear her

" _we can face this thing together,"_

She starts, As my powers slowly build inside me, ready to explode, my voice drowns her out, gaining in strength as my powers do.

" _No-"_

I sing, holding the last note perfectly, the O morphing into a cry from the very depths of my dark soul as my magic grows every stronger, almost painful, I twist in my dress, turning around, clutching at my head.

I wasn't expecting this to hurt.

" _We can change this winter weather, and everything will be-"_

She starts to say, but her voice disappears in the storm as I cry out, the magic, the pain, the power all too much. What I say next is as much to Anna as it is to my powers.

"I CAN'T!"

On that one, perfect, strong note, I feel my magic explode within me, the last link with my sister shattered, irreparable as I hold my arms out, sucking in all the snow around me till the room is empty. I open my eyes to stare at my sister in the silence for one split second before the snow, the fear, the magic and the hatred all explode out of me, and all I can see is white. Oddly, in this moment where I should be feeling happiness, sadness, or even guilt, all I can seem to remember, to think of is my father's voice, speaking a sentence I repeat inside myself over, and over, and over…

" _Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand."_

Don't be silly papa.

I only froze her heart.

I didn't kill her.

I open my eyes slowly to find myself facing the ice wall, staring into my reflection, twisted and tainted. I hear a gasp behind me, I whirl around to find Anna on the floor…her hair still red.

What?

I don't understand.

I just planted a chip of my ice, my hatred, my darkness in her soul

I froze her heart.

It works instantly, so why is her hair still ginger, her skin still fair and her warmth still surrounding her?

Unable to prevent myself, I gasp and look at her with horror. I'm still trying to understand, to comprehend when Olaf and Sven quickly burst into the room

"Anna!" the blonde man quickly slides to her side, putting his arm over her protectively. Even in my confused state, it registers how her heat flares. "Are you okay?" he asks

"I'm okay..." Anna says, struggling to her feet with the help of Sven. She glares at me, something I have never seen before…

Interesting.

"I'm fine." She says firmly, her blue gaze boring into me.

Perhaps I did do something after all.

"Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. You have to go." I say, forcing my voice into fear, before I wave my hands in the air as if to clear it of the question. I need her to leave, so I force my ice to start cracking, it begins to turn darker. Sven, who thinks I can't control my powers, glances in concern, whereas Anna carries on, oblivious.

"No, I know we can figure this out together—"she begins, determined. I scowl before turning around, still channelling my powers. I pitch my voice into desperation, saying words I have always thought.

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" I say, Anna doesn't respond, clearly, she doesn't know the answer.

Just as well.

Sven glances up at the walls, which are now nearly all dark, the ice groaning. He tugs Anna back, just as I told him too.

"Anna, I think we should go." He says, using the words I put in his mind not 10 minutes earlier as he pulls her back, more firmly. She breaks free of his grasp, entirely focused. My sister looks close to tears

"No. I'm not leaving without you, Elsa" she says, her voice breaking, but resolute. I steel in my resolve.

"Yes, you are." I say softly, pulling my hands back them slamming them to the ground, magic bursts from my fingertips and forms a giant, menacing snowman.

I watch silently as my beast carries them out the door, and then into the snow, finally, I can think.

I froze her heart, meant to make her like me.

Freezing someone's heart doesn't turn them into an ice statue, it doesn't kill them.

It just turns the hair white, and the soul dark.

After all, if I wanted to kill her, I could have done so the instant she asked me to build a snowman. No, I want to destroy her warmth, her love.

Make her like me.

It works instantly, so why is she still the same, determined, optimistic Anna?

Of course…

I feel like slapping myself for my stupidity.

Her warmth protected her.

Her own little magic of summer had saved her, or at least, slowed the process. My ice is definitely inside her, hence the glaring, the new authoritative tone.

I pace, irritated and distraught. I find myself talking aloud, imitating my parents in a high pitched sarcastic whine.

"Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't FEEL!" I say, mocking my parents and everything they once had stood for. I can feel everything I had built crumbling around me, all this trouble, for nothing if my magic doesn't work on her.

I hear ice cracking, I halt, looking behind me. I've left a sharp wake of ice spikes behind me on the floor. They grow up the wall, slowly taking over the castle in my stress, I notice the icy walls now have a red glow to them. I shake myself, trying to clear my head, to focus.

I know that if she remains with that Sami man, then she can fight it off for good, he makes her even stronger, let alone if she figures out that he is actually her true love, and not my puppet prince.

So I need to separate the two. I need to remind Anna of her 'real' true love, waiting for her back at home. And what better way to make her remember is to remind her of the cure all?

True loves first kiss.

But I need her ignorance; it is my greatest asset. She cannot know what really happens when a heart is frozen; she would know instantly that what I did was no accident…no, she has to think it will affect her in some other way, but how can I make her think that?

Sven will of course take her to the trolls, who will doubtlessly tell her the truth of what is going to happen to her…

I think it's time I visited the beings which ruined my life.

**The trolls**

I clutch onto the ice bridle as we race through the snow covered forest like the wind, whose cold fingers run along my face like the touch of a frozen lover. I am unable to hold back a bout of delighted laughter, it's been forever, or, more correctly, 13 years since I last rode a horse. It feels so natural (although this animal is anything but) to feel the stretching of powerful muscles underneath me as its hooves pound through the snow. I run my hands along the side of the snow mare gently; it whinnies and tosses its head, the icy mane falling around its long white neck. The white trees rush past us, little more than blurs in the otherwise featureless landscape. We would definitely get to the trolls before my sister and Sven did, they have no mount beyond a reindeer, whereas I have a beast of powerful magic. Briefly, I thank god for my side saddle lessons when I was a child, at the time I thought them pointless, I had always preferred to ride astride, but now, in a dress, It would be virtually impossible to do so. I glance up at the darkening sky, the northern lights beginning to shine across the sky like multi-coloured ribbon, filling me with a deep sense of belonging; almost of pride for my home. The white ears of my snow horse prick up, and twitch, I can tell we are getting close to the site, indeed, I can  _feel_  it. Earth magic so powerful my horse breaks its stride for a second, hesitating, its heavy breath leaving small clouds of fog in the air before giving a small doleful whicker. Of course, he is in pain, as am I against the face of opposing magic of such strength. I dismount, sliding off his back gracefully. I absentmindedly stroke his nose, I don't bother to tie his bridle. I know he won't move until I tell him too.

" _Good boy."_ I whisper, smiling before quickly picking up my skirts and trek through the snow, holding my dress above the white powder. I quickly walk through a circle of trees, the ice cloak I had made for myself billowing behind me with the wind. I pass through the snow covered trees, where I feel a magic so strong I have to fist my hands in the fabric of my dress, rendered temporarily still before I close my eyes, taking deep breaths. When I open them, I have once more regained control over my reactions; the queasiness called by the earth magic meeting with my powers subsides a little. I realise that I am standing before a stone semi-circle, small raised platforms made of stone, moss covering each layer rise up in the form of a small wall. I take a deep breath before stepping inside the ancient shrine, taking care not to step on the small round rocks dotted everywhere, at least, rocks to the untrained eye. I stand in the middle of the circle, the stones unmoving. I sigh with exaggerated tolerance.

"I don't have time for this little trolls, and you do not want to test my patience." I say flatly, the rocks around me begin to tremble and shudder as they unroll into their real form; trolls. They all stare up at me, surprised. They murmur to one another.

"Is that-"

"What is she doing here?"

"My god, what  _is_  she wearing?"

I hear muttered from the crowd of trolls. I smile into the horde, a predatory smirk. There is a commotion coming from the outside of the circle as I watch an older being which I remember quite well cut through the mass like a scythe, coming to stop at my feet. His face is thunderously angry, the earth magic rolling off him I great waves, but my ice rises to fight it, keeping it away from me, at least, for the moment.

"You are not welcome here Witch." He says, his voice calm, but furious. Like a wave, murmurs of agreement run through the crowd like a stream trickling into the ocean. I smile down at him.

"Hello there Troll King. It's been some time. 13 years ago to be exact." I say pleasantly, my words warm, but there is frost in my voice and in my eyes.

"Elsa, what happened that night -" He begins, his flinty eyes glinting with false apology, I cut him off with a burst of icy laughter.

"spare me your apologies. We all know what you did that night, when the northern lights shone brightest, When the howling north wind itself stopped. You started a war you can't possibly hope to win." I say, poison in my voice and in my eyes, he holds up his hands, in a gesture akin to surrender.

"We are truly sorry for what the consequences of our actions were, but Elsa, what you have done in your quest for revenge, in thirst for sheer, unimaginable  _Power_ , have been atrocities which shook the very foundations of nature itself." He says, his world weary voice containing a small dose of horror. I roll my eyes impatiently.

"Yes yes, I killed mum and daddy, I froze my sisters heart, I cursed my own country. And this, little trolls, is only the beginning." I laugh.

"This is a place of peace, of love and harmony. We have no place for your hatred, for your ice." He says, his voice reminding me unpleasantly of my father. I arch an imperious eyebrow.

"you don't even know why I'm here!" I say in mock hurt. The troll leader raises his hand in warning. I mirror his action, raising my right hand. Despite the fact I am far away from my power heartland, the north mountain, I can feel my magic rush to my fingertips, rising like an uncoiling snake, ready to defend its mistress. I hear some of the trolls back away from me, but the king stands firm.

"What, you're going to plant me to death?" I say, amused. His grey eyes darken, the gentleness I had once seen in them replaced by steely determination.

"whatever you want Sorceress, we will have no part in your darkness." He says bluntly. Unable to prevent myself from taunting him, I chuckle again.

"I wouldn't be so quick to say that if I were you. You see, I just had a small run in with one of your foundlings, you know, one of the human outcasts you seem to take a shine to." At their surprised looks, I chuckle. "oh yes little trolls. I know all about your little kidnapping habit. You have been taking human children for centuries; did you really think it would go unnoticed? Trying to make up for the bad deeds of the father are we?" I laugh at their naiveté, the ice inside me slowly starting to win over the ancient earth magic, my darkness creeping over the light.

"Witch, you know not of what you meddle in." the troll king warns, I laugh delightedly.

"Oh, but I do. In fact, since you had me imprisoned in a room for ever so long, I rather made it my mission to find out everything about you little pieces of gravel, and my, the things I found. I especially love how you ended up here" I say, throwing my head back and laughing into the cooling air before I start to pace around the circle, my train and ice blue cloak swishing behind me gracefully. The trolls eyes are fixed on me, some eyes wide with horror, some with fury. The Troll king doesn't reply to my taunting, almost sad at his inaction, I decide to goad him further.

"You know, it's amazing, considering your pretentious goodness-" I say, speaking the word with distaste "That the very evil you claim is in me, is what sent you here, to the very corner of my kingdom. How far back in the line was it, Oh Troll king? Not that far back for your race, in fact, some of you would have been around when it happened, only about, oh, 500 years ago?" I ask mockingly, tossing the question behind my shoulder, smiling coyly. He sighs, a noise which contains all the burdens of the earth.

"We have suffered for our ancestors evils. Don't make the same mistake our people did." He says softly, his eyes no longer flashing with anger, but gentle, and filled with…pity.

He pities me?!

"Oh, don't worry. I have no intention of creating an evil mirror which makes ugly the beautiful, makes evil the good, and make cruel the kind. Plus, I wouldn't be stupid enough to drop it." I chuckle, reminded of the texts of folklore. An evil troll once created a magic mirror which distorted reality, putting greed and evil in men's hearts. However, the troll dropped it, sending shards of evil everywhere, blinding men, women and children to the goods of people and instead, making them see only shadows.

"And then your ancestor banished us from the kingdom. We all know the story, so we may learn from the mistakes our blood made. You would be wise to do the same Elsa, the ruler who banished us, your ancestor, let her fear, her hatred, her ice control her as well. Don't make the same mistake." He cautions, his voice disgustingly warm. I laugh, a high pitched and slightly manic sound.

"what, you think I don't know who my great-great-great-great grandmother was? She is the name whispered under the bedclothes at night by frightened children, she is the sorceress in fairy tales, her soul is the icy north wind, the Northern Lights. I know who she was, the evil witch, the bad guy, the Snow Queen." I snap, unable to prevent the small icy wind which blows as my anger is fuelled by my words.

I am her.

Silence reigns, the trolls startled by my words. I shake myself and regain my mocking smile.

"speaking of family, little trolls, I need your help with mine." I say, smirking at their hopeful expressions. I bite back a burst of laughter when I realise they think I mean that I want their help to reconcile with my sister.

No.

"You see, As I said, I met one of your foundling brats, tall, blonde boy with a reindeer?" I pause, hearing whispers fly through the crowd of trolls, I hear a muttered name which I had never heard before.

Kristoff.

Who?

Either way, I shrug it off and continue.

"Now, you all know very well what I'm capable of, and wouldn't it be such a shame if I was just to slip and freeze your precious Sami boy in solid ice." I smile, speaking slowly. I hear an outraged cry, a distinctly female sound before a ball of powerful earth magic whistles past my ear. I duck before straightening, glaring at the source. A small troll woman, eyes glittering with outrage. My power rises to my fingertips, eager to defend me, but I halt them.

"You…you Witch!" she snarls, like an insult. I raise an eyebrow, vaguely impressed at her bravado.

"yes. Now, all you darling little lumps of stone have to do is just tell a little lie. My sister will come to you, her hair slowly turning white, demanding an explanation. You will tell her the truth; I froze her heart. What you won't say, however, is what actually happens. Now, you and I both know what will happen to my dear sister, but she doesn't. I don't know, be creative. Make her think that she will turn to solid ice." I say sweetly. I stare down into the hard eyes of the troll king, a smile curving my lips.

"Why would you want that?" A male voice asks from the crowd, my head snaps up, smiling predatorily.

"That is none of your concern little troll." I say mildly, my voice reflecting steel.

"you cannot hurt Kristoff sorceress. You are powerful Elsa, but we are stronger. We are an ancient race; you are in our homeland. You are not in the north mountain now. You are powerless here." The troll king finally speaks, wisps of green smoke starting to curl from his palm. The display, which is intended to frighten me, merely makes the ice inside me grow.

"Let's find out, shall we?" I ask pleasantly, not waiting for an answer. The troll kings eyes darken before he releases a blast of earth magic at me, it glows green and yellow, dancing with life and energy. I allow my magic to come forward in my palm, coating it with ice as I catch the ball as easily as though it was stuffed with rags, smiling at the gasps before I lean forward and blow onto the spluttering ball of life, freezing it over before it breaks into ice shards, which scatter everywhere. I lower my hands, clasping them in front of me as I smile at the shocked trolls.

"Now, who's next?" I ask brightly, glancing around the still trolls. Unsurprisingly, There are no volunteers. I had easily just defeated their so called powerful magic, and if that was their leader who I just crushed, then whom among them stood a chance? The troll king sighs, a sound as old as the earth.

"You give us no choice Elsa." he says, his voice utterly defeated. I smile before I turn to go, walking out of the camp when he speaks again, making me halt and look over my shoulder.

"But know this Snow Queen. The path you walk is full of shadows, and can only lead to evil. You can stop this now, you can let love into your heart. It is not too late." He says softly, his voice brooks no resentment for me, only pity.

"Why would I?" I laugh incredulously at the troll. He looks at me sadly.

"Anna could be your destruction, but she can also be your salvation. She can halt your powers Elsa, ask yourself how. For in the same way you have been touched by your Ancestor, gifted your powers over ice and snow, so too was Anna." The troll says softly, I strain to hear him. His words, and the lack of malice behind them, unsettle me. I give a tiny nod before departing the ancient shrine, leaving with a flick of blue fabric and white hair, the trolls staring after me.

**The race is on.**

I cling onto my snow horses main frantically as we weave through the snow covered forest, hooves flying and hair blowing in the icy wind as we thunder back to my ice palace, avoiding the man snow pathways lest I run into my sister. As we gallop on, I notice that wherever we run, we are leave the trees covered in a sheen of frost, a blast of cold air trailing behind us as my panic rises in me. That little visit took longer than expected **,** a note I had just received from Hans, urgently scribbled.

" _my queen, we are reaching your palace. We shall be there in roughly 20 minutes, waiting for a sign. Yours, Hans."_

I curse into the biting wind, urging my creature to go ever faster. He snorts before shaking his head as we canter up the mountain, never before have I gone so fast.

I like fast.

If I wasn't so frantic, I would love this ride up the snowy slopes of the north mountain, but I'm far too preoccupied with the troll kings words and reaching the palace before Hans to worry about enjoying myself.

" _Anna could be your salvation, but she could also be your destruction…"_

What on earth could he have possibly meant?

Perhaps that turning her would save me and my powers, and that if I don't, than she will destroy me?

Yes, that's it.

But then what on earth did he mean when he said she had been gifted? She doesn't have my powers, and the only one in our lineage with magic was Endora, the Snow Queen… I pause as I feel a small strong beat coming from Olafs small heart, I quickly enter it, seeing a message for me.

" _Mother, the trolls did as you bid…we are on our way back to Arrendelle as I write. Anna is weak, and believes whole heartedly about what her fate will be if her heart freezes. It was funny to watch, mamma, as the trolls did everything in their power to try and make Anna see that Sven, or Kristoff, whatever his name is, is her true love, to the extent of a very catchy song and an almost marriage. Luckily, Anna collapsed just in time, so it didn't go ahead. I await your instructions."_

I smile as we plough through the snow, the horse, as a creature of magic, feels no exhaustion, so we surge on at the continuous merciless pace.

" _Thank you darling Olaf. For now, go along with what they do, contact me when you reach Arrendelle."_

As I finish the message, It registers that I have arrived back at my ice palace, I slide off the horses back, softly stroking his nose before, with an unexpected pop of sadness, I shut my eyes, focusing on the heartbeats inside me, so many now. I flick past the weak half-life of Olaf, past the cold echo of Hans's, the weak one of my snow beasts, past the strong one of my own and into the loud thrumming of a horse heartbeat. I open my eyes, staring into the trusting black eyes of my white snow mare before I squeeze the heart inside me, it bursts, and, before my eyes, the horse dissolves, the snow falling onto the ground, all magic leaving it. I pause in front of my snow beast, smiling at him before patting his cold knee.

"Good boy. Now, I want you to hide, some nasty men are going to come by, who want to harm mama. You must stop them from entering the castle, you can harm them as you please my darling, except the man with red hair, and two men, one with a moustache and one with sideburns, both wearing red. No matter what else happens, you must allow them entry; but put up a fight first. Do you understand sweetheart?" I murmur tenderly, looking up into his monstrous face.

"Yes mother." He growls, his voice loud. I pet his knee one more time before I quickly run up the ice staircase, somehow managing to keep my balance as I run inside and slam the door behind me, leaning against the ice wall, catching my breath.

Just in time.

I hear the jingling of horses bridles, the cling of steel. Amongst all that, I hear my pets voice.

"We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen. Do you understand?" he says forcefully, putting especial emphasis when saying no one is to hurt me. So loyal, like all my creations. It really is a shame I am never going to get to have the fun with him I would like, but you can't have everything. I hold back a giggle when I head a roar from the protective marsh mellow.

"GO AWAY!" my creation growls, I hear a slam as he probably smashes his fist on the ground. I feel Hans's cold heart speed up with adrenaline, that last blow must have been close to him. I move towards the centre of the room, and away from the door, where the men of the Duke of Weasltons men are sure to burst in at any minute. I had chosen them deliberately; I know the Duke wishes to kill me, and then, if not take my throne, put a puppet king in my crown.

Way back, three years ago when I started to set this whole thing up, I knew the Duke was going to be a threat, but I also knew that for the sake of diplomacy, I couldn't just attack him.

But now, he is going to attack me first.

I think they need a little more prompting, I open the door a crack and stand still, I couldn't look more like a target if I stripped naked and painted red and white stripes over my body. My My, my precious boy has certainly desecrated the soldiers, All of whom are on the ground, the two Wesleton thugs see me, exchange a look and quickly run up the ice stairs, intent on pursuing me. I slam the door shut before I laugh, running to the base of the ice stairway inside my castle, ready for the hunt.

Except, the people being hunted think they're the hunters.

I bolt up the lower level of stairs, hesitating at the top, waiting for them to burst through the doors and see me. They burst through the double snowflake doors alright, they enter, crossbows raised as they search for me. I roll my eyes, honestly, was I going to have to spell everything out for these two? I run further, up the flight of stairs which are exposed by a thin layer of ice, rendering me completely visible.

"Up there!" one of them calls triumphantly, they both canter up the staircase, intent on the kill. Or at least, what they thought would be the kill. As I run, I quickly send a message to Hans.

" _Quickly. Overpower beast, slash knee. Come into palace with guards, top floor."_

No time for full sentences, the fun was about to begin. My powers surge through me into my hands, ready for the slightest movement, the North Mountain, my natural place of power filling me with strength and magic.

Building my palace on this spot was no accident; each form of magic has its home; where it is most powerful, and where it is weakest.

Here; where Endora, the first snow queen once had her palace, is mine. I run into the centre of the room, in the middle of the white snowflake, my power running through me so strong I tremble from the force of keeping it in. The thugs snarl at me, circling, crossbows raised. Inwardly, I laugh, like they have a chance against me.

"No, please." I beg pitifully, raising my hands in front of me as the moustached man cocks his bow and shoots. Without a second thought, I allow an ice shield to come in front of me, stopping the arrow millimetres from my face. I stare at it blankly, before it registers the thugs are running around the room, changing angles. Honestly, do they never learn?

"Stay away!" I snap, my voice barely kept below a snarl as I shoot another ice block at them, one of their arrows clattering against it, useless. I send a row of ice spikes towards them, they barrel roll out of the way with a grunt.

Oh little boys.

Poor lost little boys, they think this is all I can do?

I send two more ice blocks at the now separated men, one on my right, the other on my left, circling me as I hurl ice at them, missing them by millimetres each time…on purpose.

After all, what use where my powers without an audience!

I hear the deep guttural cry of my snow beast, briefly, I pause in my ice blasting as I feel his pain…he has been hurt. Suddenly, I don't feel the pain anymore, just emptiness. I search for the heartbeat, but it has gone. I feel a spear of sadness in my heart as I feel the hollow space his heart once occupied inside me. I am forced back to the present by the two men, who have finally realised the futility of shooting arrows at me, circle me, reminiscent of vultures. I keep my trembling hands trained on them, my fury immense at the loss of my child. One of them raises his bow, tired of this reaction, furious and indignant, I snap.

I flick my hand up at him, several small spikes of ice quickly pin him to the wall, one kept just above his fluttering pulse. That's one. I keep my hand trained on him as I snap my head to the side as this idiot lifts his pathetic weapon, I blast it out of his grasp, he tries to run, left, then right, cut off each time as I blast an ice wall in front of him, giving him a dark smile before I push an ice block right in front of him, forcing him out the doors and onto the balcony with the scream of my castle as its walls and doors are snapped. Ice crashes and sparks fly, the ice around me turning gold with my fury.

I hear the sound of men behind me, the weak cold heart inside me flutters. I know it to be my pet, I wait for him to speak the lines I bid him to say, the words which will take me back to my kingdom, which will show them that poor, innocent Elsa is merely a victim of nasty, bad soldiers.

"Queen Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" he shouts. I had chosen those words for the irony.

I'm exactly the monster they fear I am.

But, that's not how I have to act.

I glance over my shoulder at him, my gaze wide with panic and confusion before I stop the attack, halting my powers as I stare at my pet, channelling outraged innocence with my every pore.

However, what happens next is something I had not predicted.

One of the thugs takes aim at me with a crossbow whilst I'm dolefully looking at Hans, who notices and quickly runs over, his instinct to protect me, his mistress winning over his role as protector of Arrendelle, he fires the crossbow at the ceiling rather than at my heart. I stare up at the falling ice chandelier, which falls with terrifying silence, a moment of pure, enveloping fear takes hold in me, before I swiftly run, faster than I have ever run before, the deathly silence replaced with the sound of crashing, of breaking ice, I nearly trip over, the panic and terror all too much before the ice catches up with me, takes me. I fall, and everything goes horrifyingly, unexpectedly black.

**The cell.**

My eyes flutter open slowly, everything blurred and slightly fuzzy, my head pounding like I have just drunk ten gallons of ale, I force myself to focus, and to keep my eyes open. I groan as I sit up, glancing around my surroundings with cool recognition, I'm just where I expected to be; albeit, a little earlier. And of course, a hell of a lot more painful. I groan again from all my stiff joints before my eye is captured by the small window, I try to run over to it, but find myself restricted, tugged back by chains, which are connected to the ground and into a pair of iron gloves, slipped around my hands. I had completely forgotten about these, my instruments of pity.

Poor Elsa, all locked up by those mean men who vilified you, by that bad, nasty Hans!

I bite back a chuckle as I examine the cuffs, hastily soldered like I had asked for, easy for anyone to break out of, let alone someone with my powers. Something unavoidable however, was the claustrophobic entrapping sensation that the gloves always bring me, I need to forget it , to take my mind off it, off the pain. I side step over the chain, straining to look out the window. I glance outside to see the fjord; completely frozen over, wind howling over the bared landscape, ships rising from the ice eerie statues, forgotten monoliths. I can't prevent the small sarcastic comment which leaves my cold lips.

"What have I done?" I say in mock horror, my eyes widening in fake fear. Right on time, the cell door creaks open, and in walks Hans, my pet. I glare at him, irritated as he places the eerie yellow, almost green torch down on a bench, wrapping his arms around himself. As much as I want to reprimand him, we have to stick to the script, just in case of any listeners. It does not, however, mean we can't have a conversation in our heads.

"Why did you bring me here?" I demand firmly, moving towards Hans. Inwardly, I find his heart.

" _What the hell happened?"_ I write, his empty green eyes lock with mine, showing nothing but hollowness.

"I couldn't just let them kill you." He says sweetly, his breath leaving fog in the air.

" _My Queen, you were unconscious. I know it's earlier then you intended, but I had no choice."_ He says silently.

"But I'm a danger to Arrendelle. Get Anna." I say, looking at the cuffs which imprison my hands. He looks at me seriously, his eyes all false apology and gentleness.

" _You did well my pet. Anna shall be here soon, it is more important than ever that you break her. At the moment, she is being saved from my ice which is freezing her heart, but she is succumbing slowly. If you crush her soul, take her warmth, then she will yield."_ I write. Hans hesitates before speaking, his voice serious, but eyes sparkling with the prospect of hurting my sister.

"Anna has not returned..." he says slowly, unable to prevent a small smile, I turn my head, looking out towards the window, staring out at the storm.

" _Yes My Queen. Is there anything else?"_ he asks, before continuing.

"If you would just stop the winter, bring back summer...please." he pleads, his voice containing notes of beseeching that weren't there before. He really does play the part well. I turn my head back towards him, my voice full of pain and my eyes sincere.

"Don't you see...I can't." I say, my voice nearly a whimper.

" _Oh yes, if there is a fire going, be sure to put it out, and leave the door unlocked. I'm planning for a certain…accomplice to come by later."_ I write smugly, a small flicker of a frown crosses his face, jealousy clouds his eyes before it is banished.

"You have to tell them to let me go." I plead, enjoying playing the damsel in distress.

"I will do what I can." He replies before turning to leave, taking his lantern with him. The door swings shut and I release a small laugh. Sure, things had gotten a bit muddled in the middle there, but hey, it's still going to have the same happy ending.

Well, my happy ending anyway.

I receive a small heartbeat from Olaf's weak heart, a strong jump amidst the quiet pitter patter.

" _Mamma, we have arrived. As you expected, Anna has been taken back inside the castle, whilst Kristoff and Sven have left, leaving Anna alone. Her warmth is beginning to ebb away Mother, I can stand closer to her now. I don't know exactly where they are bringing her, but I heard one of them say something about the study."_

A smile curves the corner of my mouth in a twisted smirk as I write back to my little snowman.

" _well done Olaf! Now listen to me, this is important. Follow them, they will be taking her to Prince Hans, who you have probably heard about by now. You must wait around the corner, the attendants will leave Hans and Anna alone. When Hans leaves the room, wait for my signal before entering. You, my dear Olaf, will comfort her. Do whatever you have to do to keep her alive; even, dear Olaf, lighting a fire. Not to strong, and stay away from it dear, no matter how you might be drawn to it…I need her alive. When she is strong enough to move, you must leave the castle and come onto the ice. What will happen next needs to happen in front of everyone."_

I write. I don't like the idea of helping her anymore then Olaf does, but I need her to be alive, or at least, breathing. Chances are, Hans would be a little over zealous in his attempts to protect me. She needs to be on the ice, people need to  _see_ this. I feel a message from Hans, my, aren't I popular today?

" _My queen, the dignitaries have total faith in me, they were telling me so when Anna stumbled in. indeed my queen, she is in my arms as I speak. What do I do?"_

He asks. I think carefully before responding.

" _destroy her. Make her question if she even knows what Love is. Threaten me. Let it go my pet, rip of your mask and show her what loathing lies beneath."_

**On the ice.**

" _it's done."_

I laugh delightedly at Hans's message; finally, all the pieces of the puzzle were falling into place.

So, why do I feel uneasy?

It was that damned troll king and his echoing words which won't stop playing inside my head.

" _Anna could be your destruction, but she can also be your salvation."_

How? I lean my head against the stone wall as I sit on the bed, musing over the conundrum. All Anna has ever done is imprison both me, and my powers. How could such a thing, such a  _monster,_ possibly be my salvation?

No. I did not freeze my country, freeze a man's heart, control a kingdom from behind the scenes for 3 years just so I could be put off by the cryptic words of a troll.

" _My Queen, I have news. I have just declared you guilty of treason, and sentenced you to death, as you ordered. Myself and three guards are descending to your cell. The time is now, break free."_

I smile before I stand up, centred in the middle of the room before I concentrate, focusing my powers and strengths on the iron cuffs, feeling the metal closed in around my hands like it were a second skin. I look at the weak joints, the metal soldered on hastily and without care. I glance around the room, which has started to ice over, veins of my frost run across the room, ice coating the back wall, which is starting to crumble under the weight. I pull at the shackles with all my weight as I hear a guard.

"She's dangerous. Move quickly and with resolve." A voice echo's throughout my chamber, I strain more. Almost there…

Just as the door opens, the cuffs snap off my hands, frosted over and almost white, before I quickly stumble over to the wall and channel my ice into the already groaning structure, it falls with the weight of it as I quickly escape onto the ice, into my blizzard. As I run, I send a frantic message to Olaf.

" _Olaf, get Anna onto the ice. Now"_ I demand as I race onto the flurry, not fighting against it, but letting the wind move with me. I feel something urgent come from my little snowman.

" _Mamma, we are on the ice, but there is a problem. Kristoff has returned, and they are looking for one another. They have figured it out, Anna knows that her true love is the Sami boy. It's all my fault, I as good as told her. Forgive me mother."_

His words induce panic in me, if they find each other before I have the chance, then we are done for. I quickly call to Hans, alerting him of my location. I am not as close to the palace as I would have liked, but this will have to do. I feel someone breach my storm from the outside, I take it to be this Kristoff. Even though my powers are already stretched thin, I quickly force a little more magic out of me to make the storm where he is especially vicious, battling him, keeping him out, at least, for the moment.

I force the storm into wildness, the sort that can blow away a child, or, in this case, a snowman. I feel a small beat from Olaf's heart as he is swept up by the storm, still alive but dismembered. I feel my pet's presence behind me, but I don't turn around, glancing into the howling blizzard, a sinking sensation of being trapped ensues inside me. I channel my powers to my fingertips, ready to perform the task I was practising for all those years ago.

"Elsa. You can't run from this!" he calls out, loud enough for the ministers who were surely watching to hear.

I am the victim after all. I turn around, facing him, my eyes wide with fear in our little tableaux before I hold up my hands, pleading.

"...Just take care of my sister." I beg, my hair blown back from my face in white tendrils, snapping and roiling with the racing wind. I inwardly smile; Hans already has taken care of my sister.

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart." He says, his auburn hair getting pushed back by the wind, snow falling on his shoulders. My powers are stretched to breaking point, trying to keep the storm going, AND concentrating it on Anna and Kristoff, keeping them away from one another.

"What? No!" I say softly, but loud enough for our audience to hear, my eyes wide, my body trembling from the exertion.

"I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white...Your sister is dead... because of you." He finishes. The words which should shock and horrify me, instead cause a dark leap of joy. With reluctance, I draw back the storm between Anna and Kristoff, taking back the power, which I would need to do what I am about to do.

Hell, I'm not even sure if I can do it.

But I damned well going to try.

My eyes widen in unimaginable pain, I turn away from Hans, staggering, forcing out sobs between my clenched teeth as I concentrate my powers at my core, readying myself before I fall to the ground.

I let them all go.

All the magic inside of me, all the hatred, the fear, the lust for power all leave my hands and go onto the ice, the sheer force leaves me reeling, although I do not move, all my magic and emotions leaving me in a great rolling fog which bursts over the ice, the snow stilling mid-air. I hold my hands to my head, focusing with all my might, my tears genuine, not for the 'loss' of my sister, but for the pain of using this much magic at once, and holding it.

I hear the sound of a sword being unsheathed behind me, I know its Hans, performing the main act of this little play.

Come on Anna, it's do or die.

Are you going to save your sister, or are you going to save yourself?

I hear my name whispered across the silent ice plains by a weak voice before I brace myself, the tears streaming down my face with the effort.

Choose now, sister mine.

I am trembling with the force of holding the spell, I'm not sure if I can hold it for much longer. I hear the sword start to cut through the air, almost in slow motion before I hear the voice of my sister, her voice now no longer weak, but powerful.

"No!" she cries out across the ice, throwing herself behind me, protecting me from the sword.

I feel the spell take root inside her, the chips of ice I placed inside her warm heart taking root.

It is done.

I have won.

I can now hold the spell easily, any control her warmth had over me dissolves, the sheer amount of power inside me is startling. Like time itself has slowed, I realise that Hans is still swinging his sword.

Anna will be killed.

No.

She is my sister, and I will protect her.

I allow my now all powerful magic to blast behind me, clinging to my sister and freezing her solid in ice, protecting her against the sword, shattering the steel when it makes contact.

I know I can't thaw her, but I will not see her butchered.

But then, something unexpected happens.

Just like the icy blast I had just placed on my sister, she answers back with one of her own as the sword touches her frozen hand, a force so powerful it throws Hans back against the ice; it ripples through me like fire, a warm heat which resonates within the very centre of my soul, mixing with the ice inside of me, melting my frozen heart, thawing, softening.

All of a sudden, I realise the meaning of what the troll said.

" _Anna could be your destruction, but she can also be your salvation."_

Of course.

Her powers were not meant to destroy me, they aren't meant to limit me.

They are meant to save me.

It no longer takes effort to hold the spell, all the limits unwittingly placed by Anna gone, broken, shattered. I am all powerful. I look up, to see the frozen figure of my sister, my eyes widen before I scramble around to the front of her, taking her face in my hands, caressing the ice.

It occurs to me that this is the first time I have ever touched her.

"Oh, Anna...no...no, please no." I murmur, a tear rolls down my face and falls to the ground, the warmth she placed inside me roiling and confusion, clashing with my ice. I hear people congregate around me, the Sami boy, Kristoff, his reindeer, my Half-ling Olaf. I quickly draw my power inside me, but this time, it's different.

This time, it's warm.

I fling my arms around the frozen figure, concentrating, drawing on the warmth inside of myself, the warmth she placed there. I will not lose her, not after all this, not after we can finally be together. Not now that I can touch her.

Arrendelle is silent, the ministers I know to be watching will have their heads bowed, the citadel unspeaking in memory of her fallen princess.

Both of us.

The warmth she placed inside of me blooms, running through my hands, my body, scalding in its heat, not melting my ice, or burning my darkness, but balancing it. I hear gasps around me, from Olaf and the Sami man. For the first time in 13 years, I feel an arm around my shoulder, embracing me. I glance up at my smiling sister, her clothes covered with a light sheen of frost, blue eyes animated, but containing a coldness, the desperation that was once there is now gone.

Anna is my salvation.

I am the winter, and she was the thaw.

And now I have both.

"Anna…" I say softly, half shocked before we fling out arms around each other. Her warmth gone, placed inside me, I can now touch her. She can't hurt me anymore. No longer only Winter, Anna's summer now taken from her, finally, my sister and I can coexist.

Together.

"oh, Elsa." she answers softly into my shoulders, her voice weak.

"...You sacrificed yourself for me?" I ask, leaning back from the embrace, my hand on her shoulder whilst my left hand trails her cheek, feeling the novelty of being able to touch her. Her eyes are no longer fervently gay, she has clearly forgotten all about Kristoff in the wake of my ice now inside her heart. Our hands slip down to each-others, clasped in front of us, her skin now not hot, but cool to the touch, like mine.

"...I love you." She says simply, her blue eyes peaceful, so unlike the usual fevered look in them before. I quickly send a message to Olaf, who gasps before reading it out, holding his head up in his hands.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." He says, we all turn to him. My expression falls into one of thoughtfulness, the act performance not yet over. I still have to win over my people after all.

It's time I used those powers I just took.

"Love...will thaw...Love... Of course!" I say delightedly, holding out my hands beside me, staring at them.

"Elsa?" Anna questions, her voice curious.

"Love!" I breathe, waving my hands along the ground. My sister gasps as I raise them, lifting the snowflakes in the air as easily as lifting a feather, my powers and the ones I stole from my sister running through me wildly, the ice and the thaw seamlessly blending as it was meant to be.

My salvation.

A snowflake blooms from underneath me, spreading out across the ice like a blue firework, the ice rising up to meet the snow gathering above our heads, the ice underneath us cracking and splintering, not violently, but gently and peacefully, the broken pieces of ice rising above us as the ship underneath us starts to float to the surface softly, once more buoyant in the face of water. The ice glitters like diamonds as it spreads through the town, the snow rising from the roofs and ground to join it in its dance across Arrendelle, rising higher and higher as it moves through, carried by a wind as I effortlessly channel my powers, no longer limited by my sister. The ice and snow all meet in the middle of the sky, my hands raised high in the air as I bring it all together in the shape of a snowflake before dispersing it across the kingdoms, away from Arrendelle. The sky once more blue, the grass once more green and the water once again flowing, I know that I have won.

I have done what I set out to do when I created that wall of ice spikes at my coronation; I had introduced the people to my powers, and still won them over.

Anna lays her hand on my shoulder, looking at me proudly, her eyes reflecting adoration which all my creatures have for me.

"I knew you could do it" she says simply, her voice full of unshakable faith. Briefly, I check inside me. As I expected, Hans's is no longer there, my spell broken by Anna when she blasted him with her warmth, but no matter. As much as he will deny it, as planned, there were numerous witnesses to his attempted murder of me.

Why else would I set the stage for the ice?

I feel Olaf's, My own and…There. A strong, powerful thundering rhythm. I try and open it, too see if I can suggest things to her like I could easily do with Hans, but her heart remains closed to me. Inwardly, I shrug. At least I had taken her magic, I can interact with her now. Plus, as my ice is inside her, she will be especially suggestible to me anyway.

"Hands down, this is the best day of my life...and quite possibly the last…" Olaf says good naturedly, holding up his melting cheeks. I laugh, my sister holding onto my arm.

"Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy!" I say warmly, waving my hand as I surround Olaf with a swirl of cold air, He refreezes. Above his head I leave a little, perpetually-snowing storm cloud. He smiles widely.

"Hey, my own personal flurry!" he says, clearly delighted before laughing bashfully. Finally, everything was falling into place. That is, almost everything.

There are still a few loose ends which need tying up. I hear Hans struggle to his feet, he would be confused, that's for sure. But still, who would believe him?

It's my word against the word of a traitor.

Kristoff starts to go over to him, probably to kill him, but, to my surprise, Anna stops him, holding out a hand in front of the hulking Sami man.

"Uh. Uh. Uh." She says coolly before walking over to Hans, her back straight and her face impassive. I feel a sensation of pride; this is my ice having this effect. Before, Anna would have just cried, or giggled, or clumsily insulted him, but my ice inside her has given her more composure.

Thank god for that.

"Anna? But she froze your heart?" he says, clearly confused and bewildered, like he has just woken up from a dream. Anna arches an eyebrow at him, her face showing icy disdain.

Just like me…

"The only frozen heart around here is yours." She says coolly, before turning away from him, hands clasped in front of her, a smirk playing on her lips, blue eyes blank. However, in an unexpected move, she turns around and punches him directly in the face; he is thrown off the ship and lands in the water with a splash.

Maybe not just like me after all.

I hear the dignitaries cheer from the balcony, eager to disassociate themselves with the man they had once favoured. My eyes widen, as do Kristoff's, before Anna turns around, I hold out my arms and hug her, the unfamiliar feeling of a torso against mine is a novel and satisfying sensation. I feel Anna turn her head on my shoulder and smile at Kristoff. I brace myself, preparing for a burst of warmth to issue from her, but none comes.

Still, something has to be done about that boy. I did not just freeze my sister's heart and go to all that trouble to make sure it happened to have her taken away from me by a blonde ice harvester.

**Unsatisfied.**

I finish writing the decree before pushing t back onto my desk, already over all the paperwork I have to do.

" _Arrendelle will henceforth and forever no longer do business of any sort with Wesleton"_

Perfect, I'm ever so glad I acted on my instincts and chose those two guards to come to the ice castle, I mean, how would it have looked if it were my own soldiers?

Still plotting, still unsatisfied. I have taken my sisters powers, I have taken her warmth, and yet, why can I not access her heart? She is bound to me, her new authoritative tone and occasionally cool demeanour showed that when I froze her heart; it stuck, but she still lapses into helpless giggles, or bursts of irritatingly over enthusiastic dancing or clumsiness. I should be happy; I should leave it where it is. I can touch her; she can no longer limit my powers.

But perhaps it isn't so much that I don't have total control over her, but more WHY I don't have total control over her.

That Ice Harvester can't thaw her heart, my spells are permanent, at least, when Anna's magic doesn't get in the way (or should that be MY magic?) but he does have a place in it, and quite likely, I won't be able to freeze it, or him, out.

I still as a thought strikes me, growing in my mind before I smile.

Maybe I won't need my magic for this after all.

**True love's first kiss.**

I watch the village square from my window, so much like the day of my coronation, but this time, I'm watching for something in particular. I gaze down at the castle gates when Anna bursts through it, running through the crowd, pulling a blindfolded Kristoff along behind her. Briefly, I'm almost irritated about the more subdued dress sense she has adopted of late (no doubt due to my ice inside her) It only makes her harder to spot amongst the throng, but my eyes relocate her as she slams Kristoff into a pole, something that curves my mouth up at the corners. I follow them with my eyes as Anna excitedly skips down to the docks, the blonde man tugged behind her. I quickly open the window casements and lean out the window, breathing deeply as I focus.

I have a moment before I have to act, Anna is probably telling him about how I made him the Master of Ice…a purely ceremonial title as I can create it out of thin air, but a seemingly kind gesture nonetheless. I watch the two small figures as he picks her up and spin's her around in the air, she laughs, plats flying everywhere. I feel a small stab of envy before I shake myself, pressing my palm to my lips and kissing it softly before I straighten it again and blow. I watch the small wisp of frost dance lightly on the air before it quickly flies down to the docks, like a tiny butterfly. I quickly shut the casements against the warm summer air, but not before I see Kristoff inhale my little caress of ice, promptly seize Anna and kiss her. The sensation I feel is not one I was expecting, I quickly banish it before I can face it, but deep down, I recognise it.

Jealousy.

I turn away from the window, satisfied. I have placed the cold touch of icy lust inside him, poor Anna won't know what hit her.

Now, onto the real game.

**True Lust**

"How very interesting."

I murmur to myself as I leaf through the parchment, finally having a breakthrough in my search to dispute the troll kings words, which, despite the weeks which have passed since I heard them, echo in my head.

He may actually have been right.

Endora, the Queen of Arrendelle in the time of the Old Kings, the first Snow Queen and the source of my powers, had a sister, Gerda.

The princess, who is nowhere near as well documented as Endora, seemed to have some sort of power which even now isn't really known; only that it was some sort of Earth magic, something to do with life and healing. Apparently, the Snow Queen had been exiled from her kingdom shortly after her banishment of the trolls, and, in revenge, started to (I choked on my tea when I first read this) kidnap small children, including her sisters friend Kai, whose heart had been frozen not by Endora, but by the trolls mirror. When Gerda reached her friend, she was able to thaw his heart with her tears. There are also recorded incidents of her being able to grow roses the same way; with tears.

"For in the same way you have been touched by your Ancestor, so too was Anna" I mutter before I am distracted by the sound of a knock on my door, I glance up from my desk. I am reminded of when Hans entered my room before my coronation ball; the night where everything fell into place. In walks Kristoff, the Ice Harvester, his broad frame makes the spacious room look tiny. He glances at me, his blonde head tilted in confusion.

"You wanted to see me Your Highness?" he asks, his voice reminding me oddly of Hans's before I froze his heart, low and slightly confused. A predatory smile curves my lips before I stand, moving around the desk. I size him up slowly, my gaze starting at his boots, moving slowly up his body till I reach his face, which is displaying discomfort, just as I intended.

"You know, I must insist you stop calling me that. I imagine we are to become family soon, I command you call me Elsa." I say teasingly, my gaze on his face, which has just started going red. I feel his heart beat inside me speed up slightly, satisfyingly. Silently, I call Anna to me, not with words, which I can't as yet use inside her heart, but with the forceful suggestion which seems to be my only hold over her.

However, all that is about to change.

I step closer to the uncomfortable blonde man, who stares down at me, his gaze ill at ease.

"I won't hurt you Kristoff, I promise." I say softly, my eyes glittering. He starts to back away cautiously, his blue eyes showing confusion and surprise. I inwardly cross my fingers at the lie. "That is, unless you ask me to." I chuckle darkly, I see the ice I had placed inside him spark a fire in his sapphire eyes. I watch as the spell I placed on him wars with the moral, loyal part of him, the part which loves my sister.

"Your Highness-Elsa…are-are you trying to seduce me?" he stutters, his innocent blush stretching to his ears. I arch an imperious eyebrow, smiling as I watch my spell start to win.

Sure, I mightn't be able to play with love, I might not be able to create it, or take it away completely.

But I can sure as hell mess around with lust.

"Trying to seduce you? Oh, my dear boy. I'm not just trying." I say smugly before standing on my toes, placing my hands on his shoulders and whispering in his small pointed ears.

"I  _am._ " I murmur. At my words, I feel his temperature drop, my waist is quickly seized and I am tugged back down to the balls of my feet, before I know it, his lips are pressed against mine. I chuckle darkly against his mouth, he tugs at the base of my braid, undoing the snowflake tie and allowing my hair to slip free of the arrangement and falling down my back, reaching my waist. I break the kiss, dancing away playfully before I grab his collar, virtually dragging him to the four poster bed in the corner of the room. I quickly turn around and push the Ice Harvester, my sisters true love down onto the soft fabric, my face still in its smirk as I quickly straddle him, hooking my arms around his neck, returning my mouth to his in a passionate, controlling kiss. What makes this all the sweeter, is that he is betraying all he holds dear, all his morals in favour of this, something he doesn't really want; only thinks he does. A prisoner of lust, of my magic. I smile against the mouth as I hear a tortured gasp behind us, full of pain and horror.

It looks like the guest of honour has arrived.

I unhook my hands from Kristoff's neck, breaking the kiss as I get up from his lap, sliding onto the spot in the bed next to him, my legs dangling off the edge of the bed, facing my sister who is standing in the doorway. Mouth open in slack jawed shock, blue eyes showing infinite hurt and agony. Kristoff, unable to stop himself now the spell has taken root in his soul, quickly shifts behind me, the cool of his torso against my back somehow comforting as he brushes away the hair from my shoulders and starts to kiss my exposed neck, sending delicious sensations through me. Anna stares at him, mortified.

"Wait, what- Kristoff…Elsa?" she stutters, her eyes, which would have shown anger previously, show nothing other than pain, my having taken all her fire has decreased her temper considerably. I hold out a pale, slim hand to her, beckoning her closer.

"Come here Anna." I croon softly, my voice gentle, like trying to calm a skittish animal. She moves closer to me, standing before the bed, her eyes flicking to me and then to her true love, uncomprehending. She stops just short of my outstretched hand, I am just able to run my fingers along the fabric of her sleeves.

"I don't-I don't understand." She says, her voice trembling, reminding me once more of the Anna who stood out the front of my door for 13 years. I smile up at her as her true love bites my shoulder softly, pulling down the sleeve of my dress, showing more of my pale flesh, my sisters eyes flick to it, before back at my face, she takes a small step towards us, probably unaware of it. I study her eyes, wide with innocence, pain, shock and something dark, half hidden.

Arousal

"Oh Anna, It's really quite simple. You see, your charming man here, loves you. Truly sweetheart, he adores you. However, he has, in the fashion of men, fallen prey to something which you don't specialise in, darling sister. Lust." I say, my voice low and thick as treacle as the man behind me, oblivious to Anna's presence, unclasps my ice blue dress, it slips and falls down my sides silently, Anna's delightfully hurt filled gaze drops to my uncovered Torso, naked but for an ice blue bra. Kristoff's large right hand comes up from underneath my arm to lightly cup underneath my breast. Anna's tortured eyes flick to it, and, when her gaze re-joins mine, it is confused, containing a half hidden glimmer of arousal.

"However, I'd be more than happy to show you." I say suggestively, my voice promising all manner of sins, my hand grasping her forearm as her eyes widen in shock.

"Elsa?" she says, her voice shaking as I stand, my dress falling down my legs as I face my sister, standing eye to eye, a smile curving my lips before I reach out to her, my hand trailing down her cheek, then her jaw, down her fair neck, halting at the neckline of her muted earthy toned dress. My eyes snap up to meet hers, her gaze filled with shock, hurt, pain and, a glint of a lust. I drop my hand to undo the first clasp on her dress, then the second, then the third.

"Elsa, stop-please…" she pleads half-heartedly, her soul not in the task as I move closer to her, my nimble fingers still undoing her bodice, our torsos nearly touching as I lean forwards, whispering in her ear.

"Don't fight it sister dear. Love may be the most famous magic of them all, but Lust is the strongest." I murmur, her ginger hair tickling my cheek as the last clasp comes undone. Her weak voice distracts me from my predatory intent.

"Elsa-what…I mean-why?" she stutters, clearly confused. I run my hand down her clothed side before I tweak the dress of her shoulders. In a touching display of embarrassment, she quickly presses her hands to her uncovered chest, the sleeves on the dress holding the fabric on her body at waist length.

"because, sweet Anna, I want you. And whatever I want, I get." I say softly, my voice low and intimate as my eyes search her open face.

"I don't understand, we're  **sisters.**  This-this is wrong Elsa." she says, her trembling voice growing in confidence, her courage in her words is touching, really.

"and who decides what is wrong? After all, I am the queen…" I say mock ponderingly, a smile curving my lips as I watch her morally struggle.

"it just is." She says firmly, once more regaining her assurance before her gaze flicks to Kristoff. Her eyes fly back to me, wide with anger and accusation this time, clearly remembering the circumstances of our meeting.

This should be fun.

I laugh, holding up my hands in mock surrender.

"Come now sister mine, don't look at me like that!" I chuckle, delighted by her fury. She shakes her head angrily, her ginger hair, freed from its two plats falls down her shoulders.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" she snarls, clearly furious. I quickly wrap a hand around her waist, pressing her against me. She openly struggles now, she is stronger than I am, but she forgets. I have magic. I quickly trace my free hands against her wrists, before stepping back and admiring the pair of shackles placed on her wrists, made of perfect ice. The cuffs are chained to the ground, limiting her arm movement. This only seems to enflame her, I watch, amused as she tries to tug her way out of the ice chains, getting nowhere. Finally, she glances up at me, glaring.

"Let. Me. Go!" she snaps, frustrated. I give a short low chuckle.

"Oh no sister mine, not whilst I have your…undivided attention." I say sweetly, openly staring at her now exposed chest, or at least, partially exposed, her breasts covered by a (typically) green bra.

"Why are you  **doing this**!? I  **know** you can't stand Kristoff!" She shouts, her cheeks pink with anger. I run my hand across her shoulder; she flinches away from my touch satisfactorily. I have a sudden impulse to  _hurt_ my sister, to make her cry, feel pain inside, and on the outside.

"your right, you clever girl. I really don't know what you see in him, but, as always, needs must." I say sweetly, walking closer to my sister, who, noticing the dark glint in my eye, strains to pull away from me, my ice cuffs unmoving.

"and what  **do** you need Elsa?" she spits, her eyes narrowed. I smile, widening my eyes in fake innocence.

"what I have always need, sister dear. To take everything from you." I say softly, her eyes widen delightfully, hopelessly confused and hurt, her fury forgotten, at least, for now.

"why?" she asks quietly, her blue eyes reflecting pain, a sight which makes the darkness inside me sing.

"oh Anna. I was shut in a room for 13 years, because of you." I reply, laughing. She shakes her head, her two plats swinging around her face.

"that was an accident Elsa-" she begins, I cut her off with an imperious wave of my hand.

"oh, it wasn't. Didn't you ever wonder why I slipped that night? What force halted my powers long enough for you to fall? That was you, dearest sister." I say, walking closer to my horrified sibling, till I am close enough to reach out and lightly trace her hip with my hand.

"no… she murmurs, almost to herself. I quickly reach up, putting two fingers under her chin, forcing her to look into my face.

"oh yes Anna. For all these years, you had the power to halt my magic in its tracks, and you never even knew. I however, most definitely did." I chuckle, she wrenches her face out of my hands in an impressive display of bravado before tugging on her ice chains, clearly trying to use her now non-existent magic powers. I smile, amused before I grow bored, and interrupt her with a cool laugh.

"uh uh uh sister dear. You see, I'm afraid that as your own little magic of summer had the power to stop my winter, I really had to do something about them, before you figured out what power you wielded." I say slowly, my voice as thick as treacle as Anna lifts her head to look at me, her eyes full of blank, utter shock.

"what did you do Elsa?" she asks wearily, her voice tired. I smile at her slumped shoulders.

"why, I took them of course!" I say, in mock surprise at the question. She draws in a great, shuddering breath, clearly fighting not to burst into tears. I sidle up to her, drawing a hand underneath her chin, forcing her into my gaze once again, but she drops her eyes to my palm, refusing to look into my face. I sigh with exaggerated tolerance.

"Look at me Anna." I say mildly, my voice containing not just a hint of threat. She hesitates before dragging her eyes up to mine, the off colour blue-green filled with surprise, horror and hatred. How delightful.

"How does it feel, sister mine, to know that you were as powerful as I, and that I took it from you? But you see, it took more than one attempt to steal your magic. The first time I tried, was when I was 18. What do you remember happening around then?" I laugh, enjoying every look of exquisite pain, and then shock which courses through her features as she struggles to understand.

"You see sister, dear mum and dad only made you stronger. They really did have to go. It's funny, I don't think they were expecting a snowstorm quite that strong." I chuckle, dropping her chin and starting to walk around her, like a hunter stalking its prey, which in essence, she is. She releases a strangled sob at my words, before falling down to the ground, in the same position I was in when Hans 'shocked me' with the news of my sister's death. No longer furious, or even angry, just defeated. How delightful.

I walk around her, before dropping to my knees, facing her, a smile on my face. She manages to lift her head, her pretty face now streaked with tears, her eyes showing sheer, unimaginable agony, and blind hatred.

"You killed your own parents- **our** parents…?" she asks, horrified as she forces the words out her rosebud lips. I shrug.

"They deserved it darling. They locked me in a room for 13 years, remember?" I say dryly, she shakes her head before laughing shakily, a sound finishing in a sob.

"You're crazy." She says, her voice showing shades of wonder, her reckless words showing she thinks I can't hurt her anymore, that this is all I can harm her with.

Oh sweet Anna.

"Spiteful, vindictive, but never crazy." I say drolly. She gives another weak laugh, racked with sobs. I stand again, smiling down at her, watching with delight as she struggles to get up, I admire her bravado. Foolish, but admirable nonetheless.

"poor little Anna. You know, even if you don't realise it, so many people have loved you in your life…and I have taken away every single one of them. Your rather attractive prince included." I chuckle, at the mention of Hans, Anna's anger suddenly flares. Her head snaps up, she moves forward, straining against her bonds.

"what did you  **do** to him?!" she snarls, some red tendrils of her hair falling form her plats in her struggles. I laugh warmly.

"you know, he actually did love you. Something I could not allow, so, naturally, I froze his heart. It's a shame Anna, really, he was marvellous to bed." I tease her. Her eyes widen in shock.

"they were your words, weren't they…what he said to me. It was you, wasn't it? It was all you…" she says, half to herself, her tone one of wonder and horror. I roll my eyes in exasperation.

"well duh." I say petulantly. Suddenly, the fight seems to leave her, her shoulders drop, her hair bows. I'm almost there…

"and you know, it wasn't an accident that I froze your heart. I was rather expecting it to happen a lot quicker than it did, but after a little words with your precious trolls, things rather worked out for the better, don't you think?" I laugh. She looks up at me, her blue eyes showing utter, delicious, defeat.

"so tell me Elsa. If you already have my warmth, then why are you keeping me alive?" she says, her voice devoid of curiosity, or indeed, any emotion at all. Just…emptiness.

"I haven't taken everything from you yet sister dear." I say simply. She laughs, a hollow sound.

"what's left?" she asks, her voice devoid of hope. I smile, before moving closer to her.

"your innocence," I begin, before snapping my ice cuffs off her, smiling as her unfussy dress falls off her, pooling on the ground as she closes her eyes, surrendering; but not before a single tear drips from her beautiful, off colour blue eyes, trickling down her pretty face, before I swiftly run my tongue along it's watery trail, licking it off. "and then, pretty sister, your free will." I murmur softly in her ear, smiling. As I push her down to the bed by her shoulders, kissing a path down her neck and breasts, I am filled with one delightful bolt of pure happiness, increased by her heavy breathing as she grabs my hair and tugs my mouth towards hers, as me and her true love play with her, with each other as the icy cold, rather than heat, in the room grows. I'm no virgin, I was able to have some fun with Hans before he was taken back to the Southern isles in disgrace, I shiver at the memory. The prince was more experienced then Anna and Kristoff, but I can teach them. Besides, it's their break in devotion and loyalty to each other, their distancing from all things good and righteous all for pleasure is what really makes this arousing. This sex is dark and violent, Lips meet, hips grind and hands roam as my nails dig into fair skin, Anna's or Kristoff's, I can no longer tell. Bodies rub against one another's, our cold figures do not sweat as heavy breathing turns to pants, whimpers to moans and light caresses into bruising grips. I fight them through the veil of lust, the pain mixing intoxicatingly with pleasure as I hear my sister moan first as her climax overtakes her, her innocence now gone, taken by me, like everything else she once was. Kristoff is next, groaning as he surrenders, to me, to my spells, taking his devotion and loyalty to my sister and twisting it into something dark and unnatural. Finally, I am last, shattering on a breathless scream, everything I ever wanted is mine. My crown, my full powers, even my sister all belong to me now. I check inside myself, feeling numerous heartbeats thud at me, I regain control and sort through them, finding the one I need. Strong and big, it seems weaker than it was. I press inside it as I climax, forcing my way through, until…

It snaps.

Finally, I am inside her heart, inside her soul.

Mine.

All mine to control.

I collapse back onto the dark bed, glancing over to the slumbering Anna and Kristoff, now little better than my play things. Scratches criss cross both their bodies, bite marks are beginning to swell and bruise, blood is welling from cuts that they had both somehow ascertained from sharp nails. I arch an eyebrow as I sit up, slipping on my clothes again over my relatively unmarked pale body. I smile before I lean over my sister, bending my head and lightly licking the blood off a particularly nasty scratch over her collarbone. I stand up, tasting the iron tang of her blood on my tongue as I look at my two toy's, a dark wave of possessiveness wells inside me like one of the bleeding cuts on my sisters bodies caused by my sharp long nails.

_Mine._

I have an ice display to attend to, turning the courtyard into a skating rink or something. I give them one last look before I slip out of the room, confident they would be along later. A smile curves my lips as I sashay down the hallway, past the disapproving stare of my parents portrait, ignoring them, and their rules. However, I halt, and backtrack, staring at their blank, stern faces before I laugh and dip into a mock curtsey, imagining I am talking to my real parents, not an unspeaking portrait.

"Well well well, mum and dad. You both played very well, really, you did, the game which you started 13 years ago has run its course, the tokens have been put away, the dice have been rolled. You fought for all things good, for my sister's innocence, for the seclusion of my powers. Look how well that all turned out hmm? Me, the snow queen sitting on the throne, my powers famous, the darkness inside me strong, and as for Anna's innocence, well, it's gone now, taken by me, like everything else she once had, little more than an object for my pleasure. Call me what you want, an abomination, a monster. But that doesn't hide one simple truth.

I won.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> So, you can see the Snow Queen references? the thing about the mirror, Endora and Gerda are all references to the original novel..a little self indulgence.
> 
> And I know i'm a terrible person for writing this.


End file.
